


The Glitch Alchemist 2

by SilentJo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentJo/pseuds/SilentJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her family back together, Aura is content with the way her life is going.  But as a new threat appears that can manipulate her very being, Aura must fight to keep this new evil from destroying everything she holds dear.</p><p>**Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave comments/feedback!!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beautiful Day (for a Wedding)

"These rings are special, you see. They are made from a suit of armor that at one point sheltered a gentle, loving soul. That armor stayed true through many trials of strength. It didn't bend when hope was all but lost. It is with this in mind, that these rings were created from that very same steel. For these wedding rings represent the strength, hope, and love you two hold for one another. Now, Edward and Winry, take these unique rings and give them to each other." 

Alphonse and Aura held out their hands, each showing a shiny steel ring. They offered one each to Ed and Winry. Edward grabbed his ring from his brother, and almost dropped it as it clinked against his metal hand. Winry took hers from Aura and together they slid them on each others fingers. 

Their wedding day was going just like they wanted it to, no excessively long speeches or overly ornate decoration. Just a simple ceremony for their family and close friends. They looked into each others eyes and repeated the vows that the pastor read to them. Edward seemed nervous as he asked Winry if she would be his wife, for better or worse. They had both seen the best and worst of each other through the years they've been together. Their love still held strong through all of it, and as she said yes, he knew that nothing could break their bond.

"By the power vested in me by the great country of Amestris, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Elric, and you may now kiss the bride!" A rush of applause greeted the end of the pastor's sentence, just as Edward's anxiety rushed back.

"I didn't realize I'd be kissing you in front of everybody!" said Ed, turning three different shades of red.

"Just ignore them and kiss me, moron!" Winry replied as she pulled her husband in for a kiss that made the applause louder. Once they were done, Edward pulled back with a calm look on his face and said "well... that wasn't so bad."

Al and Aura gave them a big group hug and congratulated their brother and new sister-in-law. The guests then began to make their way towards the couple to offer their congratulations as well, and Aura saw that as a good opportunity to duck away and into the house.

"Oh, man! Even with an automail foot these heels are killing me!" she exclaimed as she slid off her dress shoes and sat down at the kitchen table. She was so happy that she was able to be there for her brother's wedding. She thought of how only half a year had passed since they had surprised her on the other side with a chance to come back home. So much had happened since then! Helping with the wedding plans seemed to take up most of the time. Not to mention Winry insisting on remodeling her automail, after scolding her on the lack of suitable maintenance of course. The changes in the military afforded her the chance to train with them to help focus her stone's power, as well as assist them with the occasional mission. Edward wasn't a big fan of her involving herself with the military, despite knowing that the dangers of the past were long gone. Her life was starting to feel complete, and she wanted to relish that in peace for a little while.

The kitchen door opened, and Ed quickly walked in and shut the door behind him. "Geez, I thought I was going to have to transmute a ladder to get out from among all those people! When did we end up with so many friends anyway..." he said as he pulled out the chair next to Aura and plopped down, exhausted. "Everything okay, sis?"

"Yeah, just needed a break from these shoes and the roaring applause. I'm guessing you needed the same?"

"Well, at least the roaring applause part, my shoes are actually pretty comfy."

"Yeah, well you may not want to stay hidden away for too long, they're bound to notice the groom missing well before the maid of honor. And I don't think Winry will be in such a good mood later if she's dealing with the crowd solo. But seriously, I'm really happy I was able to be here for you today, Ed. You two are such a great couple, I know it sounds cliche, but you guys complement each other so well. To avoid sounding too mushy, I'm just going to stop there and say congrats again little brother." She hugged him and before he could react to her little brother comment, she grabbed her shoes and took off outside.

"This is getting ridiculous, I'm asking Hohenheim once and for all who the oldest is!" he yelled out as he followed Aura out the door.

Hohenheim, who had managed to keep the portal open long enough for his children to get back to Amestris, had been dealing with fading health for the last several months. He reluctantly allowed his daughter to use her stone to recover some of his health in order to be there for his eldest son's wedding. Even with Aura's assistance, he was still weak, and had to make use of a wheelchair. After the wedding, he asked Pinako to wheel him away from the crowd and park him in a shady spot where he could still see the wedding activities. He smiled as he watched his family and friends celebrate the union of his son and now daughter-in-law.

"You never were one for being part of the crowd, Hohenheim." said Pinako as she lit her pipe and let out a puff of smoke. 

"Well, Pinako, I seem to remember a time when that wasn't true. We used to strike fear at the local bars and into whoever was foolish enough to try to keep up with us." 

"Yeah, well we can't stay young and wild forever. Eventually you have to move aside to let the next generation become the drunken fools you once were." She pulled a small flask from her side pocket, uncorked it and took a swig. She passed it to Hohenheim, who laughed heartily as he took a drink with his old friend and watched the party. He saw Aura run out the door, followed closely by Ed, shouting loud enough for him to hear even at this distance, something about finding out who the oldest is.

"Oh, boy... I think we're going to need a refill on this flask, Pinako."


	2. A New Journey Begins

Over a month had passed since Edward and Winry were married.  After several delays, they were finally getting to go on their honeymoon.  Most of those delays were due to the fact that they couldn't agree on where their honeymoon should be.  In the end, Winry's dream of honeymooning in Rush Valley was coming true, and Edward was just happy to finally have it settled.  
  
"Now just because we're honeymooning in Rush Valley doesn't mean you get to bring half the city's automail supplies back home with you, Winry." Ed told her as he loaded their bags into the carriage.  
  
"Give me a break, alchemy freak.  If we were going to some fancy library full of alchemy books you'd have them stacked to the ceiling like Sheska's house!  If you didn't notice, the supplies I get in Rush Valley help me improve your automail, so I wouldn't keep complaining unless you'd prefer a splintery wooden leg instead." was Winry's reply as she brought the last of their things to him.  Her comeback seemed harsher than usual, enough so that Edward just shut his mouth and kept packing.  
  
 _Oh man, I totally lost my cool with him just then.  I really shouldn't have gone off like that, but I couldn't help it.  These damn mood swings are so annoying!_ she thought to herself with a worried expression.  She turned to look up the path and saw Aura walking towards them.  Her expression relaxed as she walked up to meet her along the path.  
  
"So you guys are finally going on your honeymoon?  I was starting to think you had decided to just skip it.  So is he really taking you to Rush Valley?" asked Aura.  
  
"Yeah, better late than never, I suppose." Winry paused, looking nervous as she looked down at the ground. "Hey, Aura, there's something I need to tell you, but please don't tell your brother just yet, okay?"  
  
"Sure Winry, what's wrong?"  
  
"I... well it just so happens...I... you're going to be an Aunt soon!" Winry finally blurted out after stammering through her words.  
  
It took a moment for Aura to process what Winry had just said.  An aunt?  Well that would have to mean that...    
  
"You and Edward are having a baby?!" she finally managed to blurt out as it sank in.  
  
"Shhh!!  I just found out, I'm going to tell Ed once we get to Rush Valley.  I'm afraid if I tell him now he'll call off the trip.  I know he's looking forward to this just as much as I am.  So please don't say anything!"  
  
"Don't worry I won't, but... wow, I'm so happy for you guys!  Guess some things didn't wait for the honeymoon after all, eh?" Aura said jokingly, which made Winry blush.  They noticed Ed walking towards them so they calmed themselves and started talking normally as he approached.  
  
"Well, that's everything, right Winry?  Guess we should get going if we want to make it to the train in East City.  Hey sis, how are things going in Central?"  
  
"Pretty calm, haven't been called in to help with anything new lately.  It's kinda strange having so much time to myself.  I actually have been spending some time at one of the local bakeries.  They let me watch how they work and even let me help sometimes.  You know how I've missed working with food like that, so it's been a welcome break."  
  
"That's good, you know we don't mind when you get in the kitchen.  We have to get going, but we'll let you guys know when we get into Rush Valley."  He walked back towards the carriage and stood by the door.  Winry gave Aura a hug and then followed Ed, who helped her into the carriage before hopping in himself.  Aura watched as the man driving the carriage drove away.  A sudden feeling of uneasiness came over her, and for a moment she felt compelled to yell for them to come back.  But she let the urge pass and walked back to the house.  
  
She walked in to find her father, Hohenheim, laying on the couch.  He looked paler than usual, his hair turning gray at the roots.  She had been using her stone's power more often lately to heal and give him energy.  He constantly warned her that she shouldn't use her power so frivolously.  Through research they started soon after Aura came back, he discovered that Aura's stone was able to recharge itself.  It was based off of a unique adaptation; a melding of Aura's normal heart and the stone she inherited from her father.  Although it was clear that her stone could regenerate it's lost energy, Hohenheim feared that any overuse of it could damage her heart permanently.    
  
"Hey there Dad, how are you feeling?" she asked him, who turned to face her as she began speaking.  
  
"Better than I have been lately.  Really now Aura, this has to stop.  You can't keep healing me and straining yourself.  It's been long enough, and..."  
  
Aura cut him off, anger growing in her voice,"Don't even finish that sentence, old man!  If I want to help keep you alive, that's exactly what I'm going to do!  Is it really too much to ask for us to keep you in our lives, right?  I'm just getting to know you again, we all are, and I don't care how many times I have to heal you, I'm not losing anymore family, you got that!"  She was furious as she stormed out of the room, and Hohenheim couldn't help but compare her to one of Edward's famous tantrums.  
  
Even though there was no one around to hear the words, Hohenheim felt it necessary to speak them aloud, "Trust me, I want nothing more than to stay with you all.  But this can't go on forever."  
  
...  
  
"So is there anywhere you'd want to go Ed?  It just seems like we should go some place that you like too." Winry asked Ed, who was staring out the window of the carriage.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I was thinking we could stop in Dublith and visit Teacher and Sig after we leave Rush Valley.  We haven't seen them since the wedding, and it'd be nice to see how things are going in town."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, we'll have to call to make sure they're home, you know how they like to travel."  
  
Ed nodded as he went back to looking out the window.  He had noticed when the carriage came to pick them up that the usual driver was absent.  His replacement didn't look very professional either, wearing an ill-fitting uniform and not providing any help loading their luggage like their usual driver did.  His initial suspicions resurfaced as their carriage approached a wooded area and suddenly came to a stop.    
  
"Hey, why the hell are we stopped?  We have a train to catch in East City!" he said as he leaned out the window and yelled up to the driver.  When he didn't get an immediate answer, he opened the carriage door and hopped down, circling the carriage but seeing no one near it.  He was in front of the carriage by the horses when he heard Winry cry out.  
  
"Winry!  What is it?", he rushed around to her side of the carriage, her door wide open.  He saw a large man with a mask holding Winry, putting a gag over her mouth.  Distracted by seeing his wife struggling with her assailant, he didn't notice someone approaching behind him.  Before he had time to react, they struck him hard in the back of his head.  His vision blurred, the last sight he saw as he lost consciousness was Winry being carried away by their mysterious attackers.


	3. A Girl's Fear

_Why does he have to be so stubborn?  I'm capable of healing him and all he does is complain or refuse my help.  Can't he see that we just want as much time with him as possible?_   Aura had run out of the house in anger after her father tried to start in again on how she shouldn't be using so much of her power to help him.  In the back of her mind she knew that what she was doing was nothing more than a temporary 'band-aid' solution.  Part of her even felt she was being selfish for wanting to keep Hohenheim alive.  But she just wanted to get back the time she had lost growing up without him in her life.  In spite of these little spats, they had gotten to know each other again and had some great experiences together.  She wasn't ready to let him go just yet, and doubted she ever would be.  
  
"Hey Aura, mind if I have a seat?" asked her brother Alphonse, who was coming to check on her, as he usually did whenever she got upset and ran off.  _I bet Al understands why I just can't give up on keeping Dad well, he never lost his trust or love for him even with his long absence._  
  
"Not at all, you should find something better to do with your time than check up on me whenever Dad and I have a argument though.  So when do you have to leave for Xing?  It seems like we see less and less of you lately, but you must enjoy your time there.  Especially with May to keep you company..." Aura added a little wink and nudge.  It cheered her up to see her brother blush with embarrassment.  
  
"It's not like that!  We're good friends, she's really helped me learn so much about their Alkahestry.  Honestly, with the right applications, their medical alchemy could be useful for helping people like Da..."  Al didn't mean to bring up that subject again, knowing that Aura was already upset about their Dad constantly refusing her help.  He started to apologize to her, but Aura interrupted him by putting her hand up.  
  
"Don't worry, bro.  We should probably head back to the house, we should be hearing from Ed and Winry soon as well.  Hopefully they'll make it into Rush Valley a little before night fall."  Aura's tone changed into one of concern as she spoke.  Al picked up on it and wondered what was up.  He hadn't been there when his brother and Winry left for their honeymoon.  
  
"Is there something wrong?  You sound a little unsure of them making it to Rush Valley."  
  
"It's probably nothing, I just got this weird feeling as they were leaving.  Like that feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen but you don't know what or when?  Something about the guy driving their carriage seemed off..."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to keep an ear out for the phone, you said they'd call along the way so I'm sure we'll hear from them soon.  Let's get going before Granny thinks we're skipping dinner, she's making stew tonight!"  He got Aura to smile and laugh a little, and they stood up and ran back up to the house.  
  
...  
  
Edward's head was pounding and his vision blurred as he opened his eyes to see that he was in what appeared to be an abandoned building.  Shaking his head to help himself focus, he realized that he was bound in chains.  His arms were individually chained above him and his legs tied together as he sat on his knees.  He attempted to bring his hands together to start a transmutation, but couldn't reach.  
  
"HEY!  Just what the hell do you think you're doing, huh!  Where's Winry and what do you want with us!"  He looked around frantically for his wife, but he was the only one occupying the room.  "What are you, a coward!  Show yourself, I wanna see the face I'll be punching once I get out of these chains!"  He continued to struggle, but eventually tired himself out.  He didn't know that his captor and his wife were able to hear everything he said in a nearby room.  
  
"Oh, Ed..."  Winry said as she rolled her eyes and looked around the room she was brought to.  She was seated at a large work table, similar to the one she used when she worked with her automail.  Several tools were strewn about, along with a set of blueprints for what appeared to be a hand-held box with several buttons and a sliding knob.  The box was partially built in front of her, a large portion of the components meant to be inside were arranged nearby.  The man that was in charge of their abduction wore a large coat with a hood that hid his face well.  When he spoke, it was a low but steady voice.  
  
"I'm to understand that you have great skill with automail and other mechanics Miss Winry, is this true?" he asked.  
  
"Please just let us go, we just wanted to go on our honeymoon.  Whatever you're trying to accomplish won't succeed, Ed won't let you get away with any of this!  You heard how mad he was just now.  He may have a hot temper, but he can back it up with a beating you won't forget!"  She wasn't sure if that was the best way to handle the situation, but she didn't want to do whatever this man wanted.  
  
"I'm afraid you have the wrong idea, Miss Winry.  Right now, your newlywed husband isn't just chained up, his arms are attached to several electrical wires that are controlled by the remote in my hand.  Once I push this button, the electricity will start to run through him at an increasingly higher rate depending on how high I turn the dial.  I do believe Edward uses an automail arm and leg, correct?  Hmm, I wonder how much damage all that voltage would do to his prosthetics or the flesh and nerves attached to them.  Maybe we should find out!"  He pressed the button, and almost immediately Winry could hear Ed scream out in pain.  "Let's see if he'll keep screaming or pass out cold from this next level!"   
  
"STOP!!!  Please, I'll do what you want, just please stop hurting him!"  She hung her head and tears started to pool up in her eyes.  She hadn't heard Ed scream like that since his automail surgery nearly ten years ago.  She feared just how much damage had been done to him.  She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked towards the man.  "What is it you want me to do?"  
  
"I simply want you to finish the device set in front of you.  The blueprints and all the necessary components should be there for you to use.  I expect it to be done in short order.  I wouldn't test my patience again, girl, or the next time you see your husband, he'll still be smoking."  
  
Winry tried to keep that image out of her head as she began reviewing the blueprints and started organizing the pieces.  As she worked, she tried to figure out just what it would be used for.  It didn't seem to have any resemblance to a bomb or explosive device.  She studied it as she worked, attempting to look like she was working swiftly, but actually taking more time than necessary.  She only hoped that Ed would find some way to escape and get them out of this mess before she could finish it.  
  
...  
  
"Thanks Granny, the stew tasted so much better today for some reason!" said Aura as she gathered up the dishes to bring them to the sink.  
  
"It may have something to do with your pipsqueak of a brother not being here to rant about milk and how it's amazing that stew tastes great even with milk in it.  Sometimes I wonder how difficult it would be to wire his mouth shut, just for a short while." replied Pinako, who was now leaning back in her chair and firing up her pipe.  
  
Aura laughed in agreement and continued to clean up after dinner.  She was still worried about her brother and Winry, but tried to keep her mind occupied with her chores.  Not long after she had finished washing the dishes and had started to dry them, the phone rang.  She was closest to the phone, and quickly picked it up.  Al was in the living room looking towards her as he played with Den, the Rockbell's loyal pet.  
  
"Hello?  Is this Pinako Rockbell?" said the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"No, this is Aura, who may I ask is calling?"  
  
"Oh, hel-lo Aura!  It's Garfiel, Winry's mentor here in Rush Valley.  Has there been another delay in their honeymoon plans, dear?"  
  
"No, they left this morning, we were actually waiting for them to call and let us know they got to Rush Valley safely."  Aura's fear came back quickly, she had hoped her unease was nothing, but now she knew something was up.  
  
"Oh my!  This is so distressing!  Well, let me get going, I'll see what I can find out here and let you know if I hear anything!  Bye-bye!"   
  
Aura hung up the phone and stood frozen in place.  When she finally got her nerves together, she looked up to her other brother, who had just finished asking what happened.  
  
"Garfiel said they never made it to Rush Valley.  Something's wrong, I felt it before they even left.  Come on Al, we have to go look for them!"


	4. A Rescue Party

It didn't take Aura or Al long to find their first clue into the disappearance of their brother and sister-in-law.  He happened to be tied up on the side of the road, half-naked and struggling to wiggle his way out of the brush when they found him.  
  
"Wait a minute, I recognize this guy, he's the driver that normally comes from East City to bring us to the train station!" said Al as he helped the man get untied and back on his feet.  
  
"Y-yes, thank you so much Mr. Al, I didn't know what was going on!  I was on my way to pick up your brother for his trip to the City, when this rough looking fellow just jumped up onto my carriage out of nowhere and attacked me!  The brute stole my uniform, which to be honest fit him terribly, tied me up and threw me to the side and took off with my carriage.  I do hope he didn't destroy it, my boss will have my neck in a noose if it is!"   
  
"I'm very sorry you had to go through something so scary, but is there anything else you can tell us?  Whoever stole it picked up our brother and his wife, and we found out they never reached their destination." Aura said to the very distraught man.  
  
"Well, since the guy tossed me into the brush, it made it hard for anyone else to see me out here.  I suppose he may have forgotten about me being here, because I was able to see him come back from your place.  Something told me to keep still, I imagine he wouldn't have been as gentle dealing with me a second time.  But, anyway, I did see them take a different path from the one I usually take to get back to the city.  Can you see just before the road disappears against the horizon?" he pointed towards the east,"It forks to the left which goes to the city, then a slightly broken-in trail leading off to the right?  I saw them go on the right path.  What's down there I'm not sure, but it seemed to be pretty secluded if you ask me."  
  
"Sounds like the right place to bring someone you don't want anyone to find, right sis?"  
  
"Yeah it does.  Thank you for your help, sir.  You can go back to our house and rest, hopefully when we come back it will be with everyone, including your carriage."  She shook the driver's hand, then she and Al took off down the road towards the path that would hopefully lead them to their missing family.  They followed the path, which gradually began to be covered overhead by trees.  Soon they found where the carriage had stopped when Ed and Winry were taken.    
  
"Well at least the driver will get to keep his neck out of the noose.  Come on, if they took them on foot, wherever they are can't be far." Aura said as they made their way down the path.  They passed some old collapsed barns and decided none of them would be useful for hiding people.  A run-down yet fairly sturdy building came into view as the two kept moving.  This place looked to be promising, so they were careful to keep themselves out of the open as they approached.  They saw two guards in front of the entrance, and knew they had found the right place.  
  
"Maybe it's just me, but does it seem like it was just a little _too_ easy to find this place, Al?"  
  
"I think you're right, but for now we should focus on getting in there and finding Ed and Winry.  We'll just have to be cautious... hey wait, what are you doing?!" Al yelled after Aura, who had suddenly charged out of their cover and ran head-long towards the two sentries at the front door.  By the time Al had caught up to her, the guards were collapsed in a pile at Aura's feet.    
  
"Just what happened to going in with a cool head and being cautious?"  
  
"Did you even see the expressions on these guys faces?  I thought I'd have to worry about them peeing on me, they were so scared!  They're obviously amateurs at this whole guard thing, so I just figured I'd use that to my advantage.  They were too panicked to even attempt to fight back."  
  
He just looked at his sister and shook his head.  "Anyway, I guess we should get in before anyone else comes out to check on these guys."  He opened the door carefully and let Aura pass by him.  He looked down at the two guards and noticed something strange.  
  
"Huh, that's weird.  These guys are from Xing!"  
  
"What's weird about that Al?" said Aura from the entrance of the building.  
  
"Xingese people don't usually make a habit of crossing the desert to visit Amestris unless it's something important.  Why would these rookies be here for a simple kidnapping?"  Al was confused, he hadn't expected to see anyone from Xing here.  
  
"I dunno Al, but we need to get inside before any of their buddies show up."  Al nodded and walked through the threshold and closed the door behind them.  
  
The building was made up of one large area for bringing in the farm's crops, with several smaller stalls and rooms further in that stored the goods separately until time to transport them.  They split up along the stalls, each taking a side and inspecting them before meeting up at the back wall.  They found a set of stairs leading down, and followed them down.  The first room on the right was closed up.  Aura opened the door and let light into a nearly dark room.  As the door opened she could see more of the room until the light illuminated her brother Ed, hanging limply from his arms with his head almost between his knees.  
  
"ED!!!" she yelled abruptly as she ran up to him and pulled him up against her to relieve his arms of his body weight.  Al found the lever that held him up and released it, then started undoing the chains from his arms and legs.  He started to stir while in Aura's arms, and when he realized his arms were free and who was holding him, he hugged Aura close.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you Aura.  Those bastards have Winry in here somewhere.  We have to find them!" He struggled to get to his feet, even with Aura's support.  
  
"Be careful Ed, you look like Hell, what did they do to you?" asked Aura, who noticed what looked like burns around his shoulder where it met his automail.  
  
"The chains were electrocuted.  It hurt like Hell, and it may have damaged my automail a bit.  Whoever was playing with electricity is going to suffer a much greater shock when I get hold of them!"  He walked away from Aura, unsteadily at first, but gradually moved more smoothly.  They walked into the next room to see Winry seated at a table, working on some kind of box while looking over some blueprints.  Her focus was interrupted when she heard the door squeal as it opened.   
  
"Ed!  Are you alright?  I heard you screaming from here, I'm so sorry, it's my fault.  That horrible man hurt you to force me to work on this device."  Winry had started to get up, but the appearance of her captor made her sit back down.  He approached her and stood behind her chair, holding out his arm and gesturing for Ed, Aura, and Al to stay put at the doorway.  The dark gray hoodie he wore kept part of his face obscured from view.    
  
"Now, Ms. Winry, I know you don't believe it, but I'm not a horrible person.  I did stop as soon as you agreed to do this job for me.  I never wanted to hurt anyone, but sometimes sacrifices must be made."  He reached down past her shoulder and picked up the box that she'd been putting together.  It was nearly completed, with a few random wires and connectors hanging loose as he lifted it past her head.  
  
"What the hell do you know about sacrifice?  And why did it have to be us you kidnapped anyway?  There's people capable of working on stuff like that everywhere, why us?" Ed yelled.  
  
"Yes, there are many others that could have done the same work your lovely wife has nearly finished.  But there is one major detail that those people are lacking."  He moved the device into his right hand, and revealed a dial and switch on top.  His thumb brushed against the switch, making the motion to move it into the ON position, but not using enough pressure to actually move it.  
  
Aura stepped out in front of her brothers and spoke loudly, "I've heard about enough of this nonsense.  Hope you like it hot, because it's about to get way too steamy in here for any of that electronic crap to work."  She held out her hands as the temperature of the room started to get warm and humid.  
  
"And there she is, the major detail herself."  The mystery man grinned as he switched the device on.  Aura's power stopped almost immediately as she screamed out in pain.  She clutched at her chest as she sank to her knees, then fell to the side, doubled over in pain.  
  
"Aura!!!" yelled everyone except the man holding the box.  Winry took the chance to move and ran towards Aura, as did Al and Ed.  
  
The man looked down at Aura, who had gone silent and still from the pain she had endured, then looked at the device in his hand.  "Well, it works very nicely considering it hasn't been completed.  Many thanks Ms. Winry for your fine work.  I'd better take my leave now, a two-on-one fight is one I'll no doubt lose.  But I'll be seeing her again soon.  I've come too far not to finish this now."  He looked down towards Aura again, and switched the device off before leaving by a second door in the back of the room.  
  
"Like Hell you'll be getting anywhere near her again, you son of a bitch!"  Ed yelled as he crouched down closer to Aura, who was still passed out, but breathing easier.  Al picked her up and started walking towards the stairway with Winry following closely behind.  Ed stood there for a moment and wondered, _What the hell just happened to our sister?_


	5. A Family Mourns

Al had just made it back to the carriage and laid his sister down in it when she started to regain consciousness. Aura groaned as she opened her eyes to see her brother looking down at her.

"Al, what happened just now? I felt this intense pressure in my chest, I couldn't even finish the alchemy I was about to do. Where are Ed and Winry?" She started to panic as she tried to get up, but her body still felt weak. She felt light-headed, so she slumped back down into the carriage seat.

"Everyone is fine, we were all worried about you, though. Ah, here's brother and Winry now," said Al as the two approached the carriage to check on Aura.

"Aura, how are you feeling? I was so worried about you!" said Winry as she hopped into the carriage and gave Aura a hug.

"I'm...I think I'm going to be fine. But what about you? In your condition you can't be putting yourself in so much danger, I was worried sick about you too!" said Aura. After she had finished speaking, she realized that she had slipped up.

"Wait a second, just what kind of condition are you talking about? Winry is fine, nothing happened to her aside from having some jerks scare her into working for them." said Ed, wondering what his sister was referring to.

"Ah, crap..." Aura looked over to Winry, who had a worrisome look to her face. "You never got the chance to tell him did you? I'm so sorry..."

Winry looked at her sister-in-law and smiled hesitantly. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Edward, I was going to tell you once we got to Rush Valley, but obviously things didn't work out the way they should have."

"Yeah, obviously. Would you just come out with whatever it is you wanted to tell me already? We need to get Aura home." said an impatient Ed.

"Well... We're going to be parents, Ed. You're going to be a father."

Edward's look of impatience gave way to a look of pure shock. He quickly looked around for a place to sit down before his legs gave out from under him. "A father, you said... Me?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you once we got to Rush Valley, I swear. I didn't intend for it to sound like I was keeping it from you, I just wanted your sister to know before we left on our trip since I didn't know when I'd see her again."

Ed just nodded as he was still trying to wrap his head around the news. He and Winry were going to bring a new life into the world. He knew at some point they wanted to start their family, but he didn't realize it would be this soon.

Al took the opportunity to chime in, "we should probably get back home, Granny should have a look at Aura to make sure she wasn't seriously injured." He was surprised by Winry's announcement, but genuinely happy about the soon-to-be addition to the family. Their sister did just deal with a serious attack though, and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Yeah, let's get going, the sooner we get home the sooner we can deal with this guy before he gets too far." Edward said as he stood back up to get into the carriage as Al made to climb up to the steering bench to take them home. Before he took the reins he paused to speak to his brother.

"Ed, I think we may be dealing with someone from Xing. Even though we didn't get a good look at the main guy, his thugs were Xingese."

"Great, another journey across the desert if this guy turned tail and went home." Al decided to save the rest of the conversation for later, and started to drive the carriage back home.

Ed was quiet the rest of the way back to Resembool, keeping whatever he was thinking about to himself. Winry gave him time to think without interruption and remained silent as well. Aura seemed to feel better by the time they arrived, but wanted to be checked out for any lingering effects.

They approached the door when it suddenly swung open, nearly hitting Edward. The half-naked driver was on the other side, "Oh thank goodness the carriage is in one piece! Thank you so much for bringing it back!"

"You're lucky the door didn't hit me in the face, pal, or you would have been the one in pieces..." grumbled Edward as he let the driver pass by to reclaim his carriage and leave.

Pinako met the group at the door with a grim look on her face. "I'm glad that you're all safe, but there's something you should know. It's Hohenheim. You all should go see him right away."

Aura followed her brothers and Winry to their father's room and saw him laying down, staring out the window that was next to his bed. His condition had gotten much worse. His face was pale and hollow as gray took the place of his once golden hair. He smiled weakly as he saw them walk in and began to speak.

"My children, I know that there aren't many words that I can say to excuse my absence during the most important years of your lives. I wish more than anything that I could go back and give back the years that were stolen from you. Time that you should have had me there to watch over and defend you. I know that I can't make up for..." At that point, Aura had rushed forward, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, and laid her hands on her father, intent on using her stone's power to heal him before he said anything else.

"Aura, don't you even try to start healing me, child!" yelled Hohenheim as he pushed Aura's hands off of him, shaking as the weakness of his frail body was clear for them all to see. "I can't do it anymore, stop delaying the inevitable!"

Aura initial shock of being pushed away gave way to rage as she thought about the last fight they had over this. Seeing him look so weak and helpless made her want to ignore him and do it anyway, but something about the look in his eye made her hesitate. She soon recognized the look he gave her as not one of anger, but of resignation. She had to admit that for her to heal him at this point would only cause him more pain, and she just didn't have it in her to allow that. She hung her head down and stepped away from his bed.

"Thank you, Aura. Don't think that I don't appreciate all that you've done. You gave me the gift of more time. You gave me the chance to get to know all of you. The chance to see my oldest son get married..." His voice trailed off as his eyes began to water. Edward finally broke his silence as he stood up and looked at his father.

"You're going to be a grandfather, old man!" Ed said, his voice breaking as his emotions overwhelmed him.

Hohenheim smiled at his son, as tears began to stream down from his eyes. "Oh, how wonderful for you both! I'm sure you'll be a great father. I'm sure you've learned enough from my mistakes to make sure your children are safe and happy."

Ed couldn't bear to keep what he felt silent any longer. "I FORGIVE YOU, DAMMIT! All these years I've spent resenting you, I'm sorry for all of it. I was too young and stupid to realize you didn't leave us for some selfish reason, but to protect everyone! I was so cruel to you, please forgive me." Ed knelt down by his father's bed, and took his hand into his own and squeezing it tightly. "I don't want you to leave us, Dad. Please, don't go."

"Ed, you have no reason to apologize. Even though I was trying to prevent harm coming to our country, it still didn't excuse me not being there when you all needed me the most. But even so, you all showed me compassion and gave me the opportunity to see how you've all grown up. And even now in this state, I am truly happy. Thank you, my family."

One by one, they each approached their father's bedside and embraced and spoke their final words to Hohenheim. Aura hugged her father close as she started to cry. "You're such a stubborn person, you know that Dad? I'm going to miss you so much, I don't know what I'm going to do without you here with me."

As she let go of him and stepped back, she noticed he was laughing quietly, his breathing becoming more erratic. "Aura, stubbornness seems to be a common trait in our family. Unfortunately Death can be the most stubborn entity of all. I've lived for over 400 years, and all that time, Death has been stubbornly waiting for me. There's no sense in delaying it any longer. But your family is here for you when you need help or guidance. Together, you can stand against anything that threatens to harm you." Hohenheim slowly turned his head towards the window at the side of his bed and gazed out at the brilliant blue sky. He smiled gently as his gaze faded into darkness as he left his family and his life behind, still smiling.


	6. A Smile He'd Fight For

Several weeks had passed since Hohenheim's funeral, and things were starting to get back to normal in Resembool.  His children all grieved in their own way.  Edward, who had managed to confess his true feelings to his father before he died, was unusually quiet and moody.  Aura spent the days after her father's death on her own, outside overlooking the vast landscape.  She found peace in her surroundings, and it helped her realize their father was at peace now as well.  Alphonse cried and held his siblings close as they cried.  Just like when he was seven feet of steel, he was the strong support his family needed him to be.  They all realized that something needed to be done concerning the man from Xing that had caused them trouble not long ago.  
  
Aura was on her way to her room when she saw Winry sitting alone in the living room.  She walked over and stood in front of her and began to speak.  "I filed my report with Central involving the people that kidnapped you and Ed, Winry.  I felt it was best to not tell them the whole story though.  If they knew it all, they probably wouldn't approve of us going to Xing on our own, or at all to be honest.  So is Ed getting prepared for the trip?"  
  
"Yeah.  Aura, he's been distancing himself from me ever since he found out about the baby.  I know something is bothering him but you know how he is.  He's too stubborn to get it off his chest, at least to me.  Maybe you or Al could try talking some sense into him?"  
  
"No problem, I'll talk with him when I get a chance." Aura said as she went back to her room to finish packing her supplies.  When she finished she carried her bags outside to the carriage that was waiting for them.  She smiled when she saw the driver they had rescued a few weeks ago.  He rushed up to her and took her bags, greeting her hurriedly before carrying them to the carriage to stow them away.  Edward walked out of the house carrying his own bags.  She decided to take the opportunity to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Ed, you got a minute?  I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Edward shrugged his shoulders and muttered something that sounded like 'sure'.  Aura followed along as he kept walking, now a little irritated by his mood and behavior.  
  
"Well, it's just that... With everything that's gone on the last few weeks or so, you seem like something's bothering you.  I just wanted to ask if there was anything you wanted to talk about."  
  
"It's nothing, just go about your own business and I'll handle mine." was the rough answer Edward gave her.  She could see where Winry was having such a hard time trying to get to him.  She wanted to give him his space, but she knew there was something he needed to get off his chest.  She walked ahead of him then turned and stood directly in his path, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"What the hell, sis?  You trying to make me knock you over, stopping in front of me like that?  I'm telling you, nothing's wrong, now would you just get out of my way?"  
  
"I'm serious bro, I know there's something bothering you, and it's just not like you to keep it bottled up inside.  Doing that is just going to make it worse!  I'm here to listen to whatever it may--"  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Edward as he used one arm to push past Aura to try to keep walking forward.  Aura grabbed his arm and used the leverage to throw him against the side of the carriage.  She got in his face again and stared him down, daring him to yell at her again.  He could see by the look in his sister's face that it was useless to try to argue anymore.  
  
"Dammit...  It's just...  What Dad said to me.  About being a better father than he was.  It was a shock to find out I'd be a father so soon, but his words have just been in my head lately."  
  
"Aww Ed, there's no need to worry, we all know that you're going to be a great father." Aura told her brother, her angry expression fading away.  
  
"I'll be the best father I can be, that's for sure.  But it just... it seems that there is always some kind of trouble or danger that ends up taking me away from my home and family, just like this trip to Xing.  Honestly, how is this any different than what Hohenheim did?"  
  
"Dad may have left us, but it wasn't something he decided easily.  He had to weigh the danger of letting the homunculi succeed with their plan to eliminate Amestris' people and protecting his children, or leaving us alone to have a better chance of stopping them.  Faced with that choice, he decided to fight against the greater danger.  The one that would have destroyed us and everything he held dear if left unchecked.  This Xingese guy may harm everyone you hold dear.  Can you see where Dad was coming from a little better now?  I won't try to argue whether he was right or wrong, but maybe now that you have your own family to worry about and protect, you can see things from his perspective a little more clearly."  
  
Edward looked off to the side, thinking about what his sister had said.  Yeah, he realized that their father had wanted to protect everyone.  Maybe his situation isn't different at all.  And maybe he shouldn't consider it to be a bad thing anymore.  Hell, people leave to defend their loved ones all the time.  If he could find a way to neutralize this current threat, he would be able to come back home and be the father and husband that he knew he could be.  Ed looked back towards his sister, who had given him more space now that she had said what she felt needed to be heard.  
  
"You're right.  I guess I was still hung up on thinking that leaving was a bad thing.  It isn't bad at all if you're defending them from something terrible.  Thanks sis, once again you seem to know just what to say to help me out."    
  
"No problem, we should probably get back to preparing for the trip.  I hear the way to Xing is pretty long and tiring."  
  
"Yeah, trust me it's no easy journey.  The last time I went, my automail got so hot they nearly burned clear off my stumps, and don't get me started on where all the sand ended up.  Luckily we'll be avoiding most of the harsher desert travel by going through border customs."  He thought about his friends from Xing, and the adventures they had a few years ago.  Maybe if there's time he can see how they were doing.  
  
They walked back towards the house as Al was bringing out the last of his things.  Winry was still sitting in the same spot Aura had last seen her.  She excused herself to give Ed a chance to talk to her alone.  He walked over to his wife and sat down next to her.  
  
"I... I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting lately.  It's hard for me to talk about things that are worrying me, but it isn't fair that I pushed you away when I know you only wanted to help.  I'm sorry.  I've just been so worked up about this situation with the guy that attacked Aura, as well as dealing with Hohenheim's death...  And now I'm worried about leaving you behind just as we find out we're starting our family.  I just..."  Winry held a finger up to her mouth, silencing him.  
  
"Shh... it's alright Ed.  You don't have to worry about us.  Just make sure whatever that guy has planned doesn't succeed and that you and Al and Aura come back safely."  He pulled her towards him and hugged her close, smiling as his face pressed against her hair.  It still amazed him how his family could cheer him up when he really felt awful.  Their love strengthened his resolve to stop whatever this bad guy planned to do to Aura and anyone else he cared about.  He stood up, offering his hand and helped Winry stand as well.  They walked out of the house together and met up with Al and Aura, who were waiting by the carriage.  
  
"Ready to go brother?" said Al rather enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, sure am.  Let's take care of this jerk so we can get back home.  Although I'm sure you'll want to pay a visit to May, right Al?" Edward said with a smile as Al blushed and started in again on how they were only good friends.  Aura and Winry laughed as they hugged each other and said their goodbyes.    
  
Everyone got into the carriage, with Ed sitting by the window so he could see Winry as they left, waving to her and telling her he'd be back soon.  He watched her for as long as he could before she blended into the background.  He kept that image of her smiling and waving in his memory, looking forward to their return so he could see it again with his own eyes.  He felt like he understood his father's position better now.  He'd go off and fight for a lifetime if it would keep her alive and smiling.


	7. A Fish to Catch

"Gahhh, this trip is taking forever!!" whined Ed as he kept fidgeting in his seat, facing his siblings.  "I really believe it would have taken less time if we had cut across the desert like May and Ling did!"  
  
"Probably, but from what I've heard, Xing handles illegal border crosses much more harshly than Amestris does.  The risk isn't worth it, brother." explained Al as he rested his head in the palm of his hand and looked out the train window.  Aura had fallen asleep with her head on Al's shoulder, the discomfort of the train didn't affect her need to get some rest.  Ed looked at her and let out a chuckle.  
  
"Well it's nice to see someone can manage to be comfortable here." said Ed sarcastically.  
  
"She's been through a lot, she could use the rest.  Who knows how badly that guy's attack affected her and her stone.  I know Granny checked her out and didn't find anything wrong, but still..."  
  
"Yeah Al, I know, I was joking anyway.  We'll find that guy and stop him before he can pull anymore crap like that.  I'll smash that box into his face for putting her through that much pain.  I wish she had stayed home where it's safe, but she wouldn't have listened to me anyway.  Better for us to go together than for her to take off alone."  Ed leaned up against his window and watched the desert pass by.  The movement from the train made the sand blend together, giving it the appearance of a glittering brown ocean.  Ed stared at it and gradually began to doze off.  Al smiled as he watched his brother attempt to fight sleep only to give up soon after.  _It shouldn't be much longer now, I've made this trip several times so it doesn't seem as boring to me.  Plus it'll be nice to see May again._  
  
Aura and Ed woke up as the train screeched to a halt near the border of Xing.  They stood up and stretched before grabbing their belongings and walking out onto the platform.  The border customs line was long, and the three grudgingly took their place at the end of it.    
  
After what seemed like hours, they finally made it to the front of the line, where border patrol officers were checking passports and other documents before allowing people into Xing.  They approached the counter together and stated their names and purpose for visiting.  The officer asked more questions, many of them rather pointless and redundant.  Al and Aura didn't seem bothered by it and answered quickly, while Ed grew more irritated.    
  
"Well, it appears that everything is in order.  Just one moment, please."  The man left the counter and approached one of the guards posted by the gate.  He spoke briefly with him, and after the guard nodded and walked away, he returned to his post at the counter.  "Okay, you may continue through the border gate, welcome to Xing." the counter officer said in a flat monotone voice.  Al was suspicious of the man's interaction with the guard, but Ed was relieved to be done with customs and quickly walked away.  
  
Upon entering, Ed and Aura noticed that Xing didn't appear to be much different from Amestris.  They continued into what became a main street with shops crowded close together on either side.  People were everywhere, yelling out orders or negotiating prices for items they wanted.  Aura took her time, looking to see what each shop was selling.  She was reminded of her first visit to Central, when she and Winry had visited shops while Ed and Al reported to HQ.  Everything was so new to her then, she just wanted to take it all in, the different styles of clothes, foods, everything.  That same novelty came back to her as she walked through the crowd, following her brothers.    
  
Ed led the group to the far end of the market, where it was less crowded and noisy.  "Now I'm not exactly sure where to start with searching for this guy.  Al, you've been here more than we have, where should we start?"  
  
Al started to speak, but was distracted by the sight of a multitude of guards approaching from every direction.  "I thought something was up when that border officer took off to speak with the guard.  I bet he thought something was suspicious and alerted them to us!"  
  
"Well no kidding, genius, but what do they want with us?  I knew we should have cut across the desert!" Ed said as the group of soldiers closed in around them.    
  
"You three have got a lot of nerve to set foot in this country." yelled a voice behind the guards, sounding very mad.  "After everything that's happened, you aren't even going to let your old buddy Ling know you're in town?!"  
  
They turned in the direction of the voice as Ling Yao appeared with a huge smile on his face, followed closely by his bodyguard Lan Fan.  
  
"Your Majesty!" exclaimed Alphonse as Ling and Lan Fan stopped in front of their group.  
  
"Ling!  What the hell are you doing her- OWW!!" Ed yelled out as Lan Fan smacked him over the head with the paper fan she was carrying.  
  
"How dare you speak to our Emperor with such disgrace!  He deserves the utmost respect and honor!"  
  
"Fine, but didja have to hit me to get that point across?!"  Ed scowled at Lan Fan before straightening up and raising his hand to his brow in a salute, only to be jabbed in the ribs by his brother.  
  
"OO-OFF!!  What did I do now?!"  
  
"You're supposed to bow, you idiot!" whispered Al as he returned to his bowing position before the Emperor.  
  
"Wha...??  Oh, my bad." said Ed as he mimicked his brother's pose and bowed in front of Ling.  
  
"Now now, there's no need to be so formal, friends!" Ling said as he signaled for the guards to stand down.  "I would have expected you to sneak across the desert to come here.  Coming in through border customs?  Where's the fun in that?!"    
  
"We're sorry, we didn't mean to cause any trouble, Your Majesty!" said Al nervously.  
  
"It's no trouble at all, and stop being so formal Al.  You've visited enough to know I hear it nonstop throughout the day.  I won't tolerate such formalities from some of my closest friends.  And who's this?" Ling paused as he looked at Aura.  "If I didn't know any better, this girl could be your sister, guys."  
  
"That's because she _is_ our sister, Ling." Ed replied while rolling his eyes.  "It's a long story, but yes, this is our sister Aura.  And she's part of the reason we're here."  
  
"Well, it would be rude of me to expect you to tell me the purpose of your visit without first offering you some refreshments and shelter.  Why don't you guys stay at my place while you're here?"  
  
"You mean the palace!" Ed blurted out loudly.  
  
"Yes, Ed, the palace.  Try not to overwhelm yourself before we even get there.  I am quite interested in this long story of yours and don't want you to tire yourself out before I get a chance to hear it.  Lets be on our way then."  Ling said as several of his guards offered to carry their bags and suitcases, to which the weary siblings graciously accepted.  
  
...  
  
After everyone arrived at the palace and had a chance to rest from their trip, Ling had his guests meet him in the dining hall, where he had a feast prepared for them.  Once everyone had had their fill, including Ling, whose appetite was still as voracious as ever, they gathered together at one end of the massive dining table.  Ed proceeded to tell the story of how Aura arrived in their world, with Al and Aura chiming in to add a detail here and there.  Ling listened with great interest as Ed told him about the man that had kidnapped Winry and himself and attacked Aura with some strange mechanical device.  It upset him greatly when he was told that the man was Xingese.  
   
"My, this truly is distressing news.  To think that one of my subjects would do something so cruel.  I'm sorry to say that I have no knowledge or information that could help you in this matter.  But I'll do everything in my power to help you find the person responsible."  
  
"Thank you, Ling.  We could use all the help we can get considering we're not even sure where he was headed.  He did mention that he was going to be seeing Aura again soon and that he had come too far to fail now." Al said.  
  
"So it's fairly certain that whatever this person intends to do, he needs Aura to make it happen." Ling replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's one of the few facts that we have right now.  Although..." Ed paused as something occurred to him.  "If he needs Aura to complete whatever he's supposed to be doing, what sense would it make to get further away from her?"  
  
"It would make more sense to stay close to her, and wait for the most opportune moment to grab her." said Ling as he started to follow what Ed was getting at.  
  
"So it's likely this guy is here in Xing, waiting for his moment to strike.  Is that what you're saying?" Lan Fan chimed in.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm getting at," replied Ed.  "So where does that leave us, Emperor Ling?"  
  
"Well it looks like we have ourselves a fish to catch."  Ling said as he turned to Aura. "And you can't catch a fish without bait, right dear?"


	8. A Man Cornered

A few days later, the three Elric siblings were sitting in an outdoor restaurant in the markets.  Ed and Al were face-first in their breakfast plates, while Aura just stared at her food.  
  
"How can you guys just stuff your faces when something so dangerous is going on?  This is my life in the balance and you guys act like you don't even care!"  
  
Ed looked up from his plate and struggled to swallow his mouthful of food before answering, "Of course we're worried about you sis, but c'mon, a mans gotta eat, right Al?"  To which his brother nodded without even looking up from his meal.  "See?  We have all day to start looking for this guy, so chill out and eat something.  You'll need the energy."  
  
Aura was through with this nonsense.  "That's it!  You guys can stay here and enjoy your breakfast, but I'm going to take care of that guy with or without you!"  She stood up suddenly and rushed off, grabbing her travel bag as she left.  The boys called out to her, telling her to come back, but neither one rose from their seat.  
  
"She always gets so impatient with stuff like this.  I'm sure she'll be fine until we're done.  Pass me more of those waffles, Al." said Edward. The brothers paid less attention to their breakfast and more to the surrounding people and tables.  It wasn't long before Al noticed someone at one of the far tables stand up and leave in the same direction as their sister, and nudged Ed to alert him to it.  
  
"Haha, gotcha now, you sneaky bastard." Edward grinned as he wiped his face with his napkin and stood up to give the signal to Lan Fan, who was perched on an adjacent rooftop.  She nodded and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"I hope this is going to work out brother, I don't like putting Aura into danger like this." said Al, as he got up and started walking out of the restaurant in the direction Aura and the suspect were headed.  
  
"You know I hate it just as much Al, but this is our best shot of catching the guy without causing further harm to anyone else.  Aura's pretty tough though, she's been involved with worse things so I'm sure she'll be okay.  Let's try to catch up before Lan Fan and her group decide to take this guy out on their own.  I don't want to miss anything this guy has to say."  
  
Aura had taken the path through the alleyways that they had mapped out the previous day.  She continued to look upset, and in doing so, made herself look to be careless and lost within the back areas of the city.  As she grew more flustered, she began to notice footsteps behind her as she tried to figure out which way to go.  She heard the footsteps grow closer as she chose the alley with a dead end, and when she reached the end, turned around to see the same man that had kidnapped her brother and made her pass out from that incredible pain in her chest.  
  
"Whaa?  You again?!  Who are you and what are you doing here?" said Aura, pressing her back against the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry I never introduced myself properly.  My name is Michael Quan.  I'm a scientist here in Xing, and until recently I was working in Amestris on a project involving energy production.  But now that project has been cancelled, and I've found something more important to contribute my time to.  Which brings me to you, Aura.  My new project requires someone of your unique abilities, the power you are capable of is what I need to get them back."  
  
Before he could continue with what he was saying, Michael was surrounded by Lan Fan's trained guards.  "Well, I have to say I'm impressed.  It did seem a little strange that I could corner you so easily.  Not sure what else there is to do now." Michael said as the guards restrained him and bound his arms behind him just as Ed and Al arrived.  
  
"You could start by explaining to us exactly why you're so hell-bent on taking our sister.  He didn't hurt you did he Aura?" Ed said as he walked over to Aura.  
  
"No, I'm fine, and he was starting to tell me what he was doing here when the trap was sprung.  Something about 'getting them back'."  
  
"Is that so?  Well then, lets get this guy somewhere more comfortable so he can tell us what this is all about."  The guards walked Michael with the others following until they came to an empty market booth with a table and chairs.  The guards sat Michael down and tied his hands behind the chair.  Ed, Al, and Aura sat across from him.  He held his head down for a while before speaking.  
  
"It's your fault they're gone.  You don't even realize it, but that's the simple truth.  And you look down on me because I'm attempting to fix what you have broken?  How wonderful it must be to be so blind and ignorant."  
  
"And it was justified for you to kidnap and terrorize my wife or make something that caused so much pain our sister passed out?  Don't cry to me and expect pity, not after seeing what they went through."  
  
"Shhh Ed, I want to hear what he has to say.  Just what do you mean when you say it's our fault they're gone.  Who are 'they'?" asked Aura, curious to what the man was referring to.  
  
"I moved to Amestris with my family while doing research on alternative theories for energy production.  Over a year ago, there was an incident in a little town called Kanama.  Some madman bombed the place.  While I was away working on a way to create better energy sources, my wife and son were killed in one of those blasts.  I found out later through some military friends that it was an attack meant for you and your sister, Fullmetal.  I lost my family because of you!"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for your losses, but the fact is that bomber killed them, not us!  How can you sit there and blame us!" yelled Edward.  
  
"I know that he was the one that detonated the bombs, but none of it would have happened if you hadn't been there.  Once I learned the identity of the person that made the bombs, I waited until the right moment to avenge my family.  Their killer is dead, but the reason for his carnage has a part to play in this plan as well."  
  
Aura had grown quiet, she thought back to when that bomber had tried to destroy half of Kanama just to kill them.  She hadn't been told about the casualties of that disaster, it pained her to realize how much that destruction had hurt others.  "I'm very sorry for the loss of your family.  But you said that you needed me to 'get them back'.  How do you expect to make that happen?"  
  
"After the bombings, I stopped working on the energy production project.  But while we were doing research, we noticed some of the old texts in the old Xerxes ruins referenced possibilities for less wasteful methods of power and energy.  I took what we learned from those writings and began working on my own."  
  
Edward interrupted him, "Wait a minute, the old Xerxes ruins, you were able to understand what most of those writings said?  What did you make out of it, specifically."  
  
"Well it involved a method of early alchemy that involved bloodletting to create an artificial life form.  Something that was said to be impossible.  But I made it happen.  With my own blood, I created it, a living being!  That's what you wanted to know, right?  I succeeded, I created a homunculus, new life in a flask!  And I need your power, the power of your unique philosopher's stone, to make it whole and bring my family back over to me!"  
  
Ed had heard enough.  "You dumb bastard... Do you have ANY idea what that creature is capable of?  The whole reason that Xerxes is a dead civilization is because of that damned dwarf in the flask!  And if you think Aura is going anywhere near it, then you're more insane than we thought!  It has to be destroyed, where is it?!"


	9. A Heart Attacked

"Where is it you ask?  As if I'm obliged to answer to you.  My creation is in a safe, convenient place for the time being.  When it's needed, I'll get it." said Michael, the man behind Ed and Winry's kidnapping and the attacks on Aura.  
  
"And just what do you need it for?  I'm telling you that thing can't be trusted and needs to be destroyed before it causes more problems.  You claim to know so much about me, but did you even pay attention to the destruction the last created homunculus brought on?  How could you want to bring that kind of creature back into being?" Edward said angrily.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, creating it wasn't something I wanted to do.  It was something I needed to do.  And I did learn a lot about you, Mister Fullmetal Alchemist.  You've had quite a few interesting adventures over the years, haven't you?  Although, the one that caught my interest happened to be the discovery of your sister here. Specifically, the fact that your dear sister is from a different version of our world.  And not just that, but she apparently shares lineage with both our world and this parallel one.  A rare situation that has made her a very uniquely powered individual.  A half-breed, if you will."  
  
"I prefer the term 'Glitch' myself, but hey, whatever works." Aura added in with a shrug of her shoulders, interrupting Michael for a moment before he continued.  
  
"Whatever the name, learning this encouraged me to work on my homunculus project.  And once I had successfully created it, the new life I made confirmed what I had been hoping to discover.  That there is indeed a parallel world at the other end of the portal.  My family is alive and whole in your sister's world, I know it.  And now our plan is nearly complete for both myself and my homunculus to get what we've each so desperately wanted for so long."  
  
Edward pounded both fists against the table and stood up suddenly.  "You crazy bastard, you're planning to use the homunculus to get you to the other side, aren't you?!  Just to see a family that may not be there and may not even recognize who you are?  You'd bring death and destruction to your own world for that pipe dream?"  
  
"I'D DO ANYTHING TO SEE THEM AGAIN!!" Michael's cool demeanor gave way to one of rage and anger.  "You don't understand how much it hurts... how could you dare to judge me or my pain..."  Michael hung his head down and took a few breaths to regain his composure.  "I don't expect anyone to understand, but there is one thing I'm sure of.  I know that you wouldn't let your family end up the way mine did.  Not if you could do something to stop it.  So I'd suggest untying me and let us be on our way before that starts to become a possibility."  
  
Edward leaned across the table and laughed heartily.  "Ha ha!  And what makes you suddenly think you have that kind of leverage over me now?  You're the only one here, and honestly you're a little tied up at the moment to harm them!" Edward gestured his thumb towards his brother and sister.  
  
"Very well, but please don't forget I gave you a chance to do this the easy way.  LEVEL TWO ACTIVATE!" Michael yelled up at the ceiling.  Seconds later, Aura clutched at her chest and screamed out in pain.  
  
"Agghhh, it's this...pain again...can't move... Ed, it's his device, he can...activate it by...voice!  AHHHH!!!" Aura dropped her travel bag on the floor and collapsed to her knees by the table.  She had one hand over her heart and the other desperately gripping the side of the table.  Lan Fan immediately ordered her guards to search the surrounding area for the device before disappearing herself.  
  
"You son of a bitch, turn it off, NOW!" Edward said as he reached across the table and punched Michael in the face.  He swung again and demanded the device be turned off again.  The room was deafening between Aura's cries of pain and Edward's yelling.  Despite the commotion Michael remained calm, even during Ed's assault.  Edward swung several more times before stopping to catch his breath.  Michael used the pause to speak again.  
  
"I have no intention of turning the device off until I'm released and allowed to leave with Aura.  She is an integral part of our plan, but if you don't let us go, I have no problems with allowing you to kill her by proxy.  Listen to her scream Edward, there are five levels on that device and she's only on two right now.  Maybe you should see what happens on level three, I hear that's when the bleeding starts..."  
  
"Stop this now, you're killing her!" said Alphonse, who had gone to Aura's side in an attempt to catch her and make her more comfortable.  Aura was still crying out, trying to not let this pain overwhelm her like it had done the first time.  _It's like something is squeezing my heart, constricting its movement and energy somehow.  This must be what a heart attack feels like._  
  
"You know what to do to make it stop  Fullmetal!  Untie me and let us go now, I won't tell you again before I move on to the next level!" Michael yelled to the brothers.  Al looked at Edward, who was panicked over hearing his sister in so much pain.  He held his hands up on either side of his head and cringed at the thought of letting his sister be taken away by this mad man.  But what could they do to stop this control he had over her?    
  
He slammed his fist back against the table again and shouted out "ALRIGHT, STOP THIS NOW."  He stepped behind Michael's seat and clapped his hands together.  He touched the rope binding his arms and they broke apart and disintegrated into dust at his feet.  "You're free, now turn it off!"  
  
Michael stretched his arms out in front of him, then slowly stood up as Edward stepped in front of him.  "I said I'd stop it once she and I were allowed to leave.  Get out of my way, the longer you stand in my way, the more she suffers.  I don't want that any more than you, but I'll let it continue if need be."  Ed moved aside and let him pass by.  He approached Aura and yelled out "DECREASE TO LEVEL ONE!".  He picked up her travel bag and threw it over his shoulder, then leaned over to bring her to her feet.  Her cries of pain seemed to lessen after he decreased the power level, but she could barely stand on her own.  She stood doubled over as her captor held her against him for support.  
  
"It'll be completely turned off once we're gone.  Don't follow us or I'll skip to level four.  Please don't test me, she's been through enough already."  His frowning expression softened for a moment into what could have been seen as remorse or sorrow.  "I do apologize for this, but I told you I'd do anything to see them again.  And I meant it."  He walked out with Aura, keeping his eyes on the two brothers until they cleared the threshold.  As she disappeared from sight, Ed made like he was about to go after them, but Al held him back.  Ed resisted for a moment, then collapsed to the floor and slammed his fists down in anger.  "Tell me we didn't have a choice Al!  Tell me we had to let them go to keep her from dieing!"  
  
"Shh Ed..." Al said as he approached the doorway and cupped his hand over his ear.  "I can't hear her anymore.  He must have turned it off, so at least he kept his word in that regard.  And no, we didn't have a choice brother.  He was intent on either taking her with him to get to his family, or kill her in the process."    
  
Lan Fan and her guards returned from their search.  "I'm sorry boys, we couldn't find any trace of that box you described to us earlier.  We should go get Aura back and recapture him before he gets too far ahead."  She made to leave, but Edward put up his hand and gestured for them to stop.  
  
"No, we can't approach him again.  He threatened to hurt her even more if we gave chase, and I believe he's desperate enough to do so if he's stopped again.  We have to think of some other way to get to them before he can use that device or before he uses her to open the portal.  I'm at a loss right now with where to even begin though.  Her screams are all that I can hear, even in this silent room.  He knew exactly what our weakness was, and he exploited the hell out of it.  After all the planning to catch him, we ended up the ones who were cornered."


	10. A Regretful Heart Revealed

Michael constantly checked behind him as they walked away from the market booth that had previously held him captive.  "Looks like your brothers are playing it smart and not following.  I didn't want to keep using this thing on you, but if you give me any trouble, I will have to start it again."  
  
Aura had gotten a little more steady on her feet, but was still weak from his attack.  "Honestly, I don't think I have the energy to fight back right now.  But don't make the mistake of thinking my brother's won't eventually come looking for me."  
  
"I have no doubt they will, but by then if all goes as planned it'll be too late.  We'll use you to open the portal to your old world, and I'll have my family back and the artificial life I created will see its wish fulfilled."  
  
"And what wish is that?  I wasn't here the last time one of those homunculus things was running around.  What could it want so badly that it's causing all these problems?"  Aura said as they continued through the market, getting further from the busy areas.  
  
Michael thought for a moment then answered.  "It wants freedom.  Right now, it can't support itself without a container.  This is why your brother referred to it as a dwarf in a flask.  It's contained inside a glass flask for the time being, but soon he'll have the energy he needs to create his own living container and be free to move around on his own."  
  
"The philosopher's stone.  That's what he needs to do this, but you do realize how many people would have to be sacrificed to do that, right?  From what I've heard from Ed and Al, our entire nation was destroyed to create the first one.  Hundreds of thousands of people gone, how could you allow that to happen again?"  
  
"That homunculus shared with me the way to get my family back.  It gave me hope when I was so full of despair.  I can't simply turn my back on something that I owe so much to!  If having my family with me again costs the lives of a nation, then I consider it a worthy price.  I know you have suffered the loss of family, your brothers have too.  Don't try to judge me for what I'm about to do, when you know this pain yourself!"  
  
Aura began to answer him back, but was cut short when he led her to a shed with a recessed cellar door on the side.  He walked her over to the shed and leaned her up against the wall.  He then opened the cellar door, retrieved her and descended down the stairs.    
  
...  
  
"I swear that I can find her Edward.  Let me go alone.  I won't attempt to take her back or interfere, just simply locate her and return.  You can decide how to approach them from there." Lan Fan pleaded with Edward, confident she could find Aura with her ability to sense a person's chi.    
  
Edward thought about it, then nodded his head.  " _Only_ locate her and come back here.  We have to do this carefully so he won't have a chance to hurt her anymore or activate the portal he's intending to use her for.  Be careful."  Lan Fan gave a faint smile before sprinting off and jumping onto the nearby wall and climbing up to the rooftops, as silent as ever.  She knew that with Aura's unique body her chi was unmistakable.    
  
In the market center, she climbed to a higher building and paused for a moment to focus her mind on the chi energy around her.  It wasn't long before she sensed an unusually strong chi and went forward in it's direction.  Luck was with her as she approached the side of a rooftop overlooking an abandoned shed.  She saw Aura being led down into the cellar beneath it by the man who had taken her.  No time was wasted as she noted the location and ran back to inform the others.  
  
...  
  
The lighting was dim, she didn't see much to identify where she was.  They ended up in a large underground room with a few chairs, work tables, and half-empty shelves that held books and random chemistry equipment.  There was a low bed in the corner that didn't look very comfortable.  Michael led her over to one of the tables and offered her a seat, which she gladly took as she collapsed into it with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry if I came off as harsh earlier, but this is something I've been planning for well over a year.  I have to get my family back, there's nothing for me without them."  Michael said as he put her travel bag on the table between them, opened it and took out the manipulating device and set it near him.  
  
 _Son of a bitch, so that's where he was hiding it.  He must have slipped it into my bag at some point when I wasn't near it._   Aura was exhausted from that device's manipulation of her heart, but she tried to keep a clear head and keep him talking.  She figured the longer he talked, the more time they had to find her and stop him before anything happened.  "I don't agree with you wanting to sacrifice so many lives, but I understand the loss and despair that got you to this point.  When I lost my mother I wished for a way to bring her back and would have given anything to see her again.  Looking back on it honestly, if I had the slimmest notion hinted to me that there was a way to do it, I would have tried.  Guess it runs in the family."  She paused for a moment, thinking of how her brothers did attempt it.  "You don't happen to have a picture of them, do you?  Of your family?"  
  
Michael was surprised that someone that he had taken hostage would ask him such a question.  "Well... yes, of course I do."  He went to the shelf and rustled through a stack of papers.  He found the picture and grabbed one of the portable lamps, lit it, and brought it over to the table.  He handed her the picture and positioned the lamp where she could see it clearly.  
  
"You're kidding me, this is your wife and son?"  She saw the rage start to burn in his eyes, so she continued to speak quickly, "I remember them from when I was living on the other side.  The mother would stop at my cafe every now and then with him and get coffee and hot chocolate."  
  
Michael's expression went from anger to joy.  "So they are there?  I knew it!  And you said you saw them regularly?  How were they, did they look well?  Happy?"    
  
"Yeah, they both looked well whenever I saw them.  And the boy was about as normal as a kid his age should be.  But whenever he asked her if his father was joining them, she would get this sad look and tell him that his father was working late.  I never saw the father while they were out, I remember it made me sad to think that they weren't able to spend enough time together."  
  
"Is that so?  It seems my counterpart and I are just alike, working all the time.  When I got to see my family, we had such joyful times together, but so short.  I worked so much because I wanted to provide them with what they needed to live comfortably.  I felt that if I could just get that one breakthrough discovery, that I could forget about working and spend more time with them.  Enjoy my wife's cooking while it was still hot.  Watch my son grow and discover the world around him.  I thought my chance had come with this project in Amestris.  I moved them there and began working on that energy project, hoping that would be our way to the life I wished for.  But then the bombing happened and destroyed every reason I had for living.  From what you've said, it sounds like I have a second chance to do things right."  
  
Aura didn't know what to say, she felt sad for this man who let his grief and regret get the better of him.  But she knew she couldn't allow all those people to die.  She hoped that her brothers would work out a plan to stop him before he could cause any harm.  He didn't seem the type of person that would want to hurt anyone.  He'd even apologized several times for having to hurt her, so he wasn't truly evil, just desperate.  The sound of another voice brought her attention back to what was going on before her.  
  
"Yes master, you'll have your chance.  It is nearly time for us to get what we've wanted for so long!"    
  
The voice had an echo, like it was talking inside of a tightly enclosed space.  Aura looked around to find the person talking, but couldn't locate them.  It wasn't until Michael stood up and approached the bookshelf again that she saw where the voice was coming from.  He had been telling the truth, for the voice she heard was coming from a large flask on the top of the shelf.  A large black mass swirling about the bottom.  A single eye that watched her as she stood up to get a closer view.  _So this is a homunculus, the dwarf in the flask.  The creature we need to stop._


	11. A Young Man Waits

"Ahh, so nice to finally meet you, Aura." The creature spoke to Aura as she continued to stare at it. "Master, it's time to begin. Gather us in the center of the room, then activate your device." Aura attempted to turn and run towards the stairs, but Michael caught her by the arm before she got too far.

"No, I'm not letting you get away. I'm sorry but there's no way I'm turning back now. LEVEL ONE ACTIVATE!" He watched as Aura began to suffer again and drop to her knees, clutching her chest once again. He hated to see her in so much pain, especially after the talk they just had and the good news she'd shared with him. _If there was any other way to do this, I wish I knew about it. This poor girl doesn't deserve this._

He pulled her to the middle of the room, then picked up the flask and put it next to her right side on the floor. He took the device from the table and moved the main switch in the opposite direction and placed it in her hands. The pain in Aura's chest faded, but now her heart felt like it was being energized at an alarming rate. She saw lights flashing around her, but couldn't tell where they were coming from. She felt something wrap around the skin of her right forearm. Her reflex to pull her arm back kicked in and she dropped the device as she did so. She saw the creature in the flask extending itself through the opening and stretch itself around her arm. The energy she felt before seemed to get stronger once it had come in contact with her.

"Let...let go of me!" She said, but despite all the energy she felt flowing through her, her body grew weaker. Her arm grew heavy and dropped down in front of her. Michael stepped back in front of her and posed her arms in her lap with the device back in her hands again. She was losing focus in her eyes, but he still spoke to her anyway.

"The flow of energy needs to be uninterrupted between you, the device, and the homunculus for the portal to stabilize. Once it has, there mustn't be any break in the energy flow. The portal would collapse and the energy rebound would be enough to destroy whoever was still left connected to it. I'm not sure if you can still hear me Aura, but I don't want that to happen to you. So please don't try to stop this again."

The lights slowly stopped flashing and began to focus into a swirling circular gateway on the wall in front of her. The homunculus continued to stretch itself over her right arm, creeping up towards her shoulder and neck. She closed her eyes and focused on the energy flow it created as it covered her.

"So this is the place, Lan Fan?" Ed asked as they approached the cellar door.

"Yes, he took her down those stairs. I'm sensing a greater force than before, they may have activated the portal already!" she replied.

"Too late to try to sneak in now, let's go!" Ed yelled as he threw open the doors and ran down the stairs, with Al and Lan Fan following him. He could see a bright light shining from the room ahead and knew that Lan Fan was right, they had started the portal. He entered the main room and saw his sister kneeling on the floor with the portal on the wall facing her.

"AURA! C'mon and get up, we have to get out of here!" As he got closer, he saw an empty flask on the floor next to her. The creature that was inside of it was now wrapped firmly around Aura's arm and neck. She wasn't responding to anything around her, eyes closed and her head tilted down, she looked to be concentrating heavily on something. Al and Lan Fan arrived behind Ed and were stunned at what they saw.

"I wouldn't bother her, all her energy is being focused on this portal. Any sudden interruption could harm her..." Michael shouted above the noise, who approached the portal as he spoke.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE IF SHE'S HURT? You're the one that's forced her into doing this in the first place! This is over, we're taking her and getting the hell outta here!" He stepped forward to try to get Aura but Michael blocked his path. Ed looked over his shoulder and noticed the device he had been using against Aura was now seated in her lap. "That box is being used to make the portal isn't it? Which means you can't threaten us with it anymore, so get out of my way, this is over now!"

"I'm telling you Fullmetal, if you try to move her now that the portal is open, she could die! Her stone's energy is synced with the device as well as the homunculus. Interrupting the flow right now would be disastrous. I've no more time to explain it to you. If you value your sister's life then don't touch her! I'm going through it and finishing this!" Michael walked to the portal and stood at the edge. The bright light rippled as it's colors changed, every now and then there seemed to be a piece of land in focus.

"Like hell you're going through!" Ed screamed as he went after him and grabbed his arm to pull him back from the opening. The two of them struggled for a while, pushing against each other with all their strength. When neither one could throw the other off balance, Michael lunged towards the portal. Edward reached out to grab him and caught him by the back of his shirt just as Michael had stepped through. The force of the portal ended up pulling Ed into it as well. Al yelled out and attempted to reach for his brother but was too late.

"Hold on brother, I'm right behind you!" Al was preparing to walk through the portal when the dwarf called out to him and halted his advance. Al watched in horror as the homunculus formed an eye and mouth on his sister's shoulder and continued to speak.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The more people that go through the portal, the harder it is for your sister here to maintain it. You'd risk trapping yourself and the other two if you followed him in. Not to mention the possibility that the portal will fall and kill her if she's still got her stone's energy attached to it."

"So what are we supposed to do, Al?" asked Lan Fan, to which Al just shook his head and stepped away from the portal.

"Something I've have plenty of experience with. We wait for Ed to come back to us."


	12. A Park Visit

"Aww man, I thought I'd seen the last of this place..." said Edward as he stood up where the portal had deposited him and the man he had been fighting moments before.  The portal was still open, but Edward was more focused on figuring out which way Michael had ran off.  He made a mental note of the location of the portal before taking off in search of the other man.  He vaguely remembered the part of Aura's town he was in, and went in the direction of the more populated area.  Sure enough he spotted Michael wandering about rather aimlessly.    
  
"That's as far as you're going with this crazy plan, pal.  We need to get back through that portal before it closes!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, and if you don't keep your voice down, someone's going to call the military on us!" Michael said as he ducked behind a row of bushes and kept creeping along the roadside.  
  
"It's not the military these people would call, idiot, it'd be the police.  And you're the one hiding behind bushes and acting suspicious, not me.  C'mon, get a grip and think this through!  Even if you did find your family, what would you do or say?  What if your counterpart is standing right there with them?  Did you even consider any of this before coming up with this crazy plan?!"  
  
They found a small park near the center of town.  Michael decided to take a seat on a bench that faced the roads and walkways and kept an eye on the people walking nearby.  Ed sat down at the end of the bench, facing Michael.  "Don't think I didn't take all those situations into consideration...  But in the end, getting back my family far outweighed any potential risks."  He sat in silence for a moment before continuing.  "And you have no right to criticize me for what I'm doing.  It wasn't so long ago that you did the same exact thing going back to get your sister, Aura."  
  
"That was different, she belongs with us!  And we weren't ruining anyone else's life in this world by bringing her back either!  Could you really cause this world's version of you to go through the same loss and despair that you've been through?  Answer me, dammit!"  
  
"I... If you had your family stolen away from you for no other reason than being in the wrong place at the wrong time, you might be able to understand my position."  Michael's voice lost the intensity it had moments before.  
  
Edward let out a heavy sigh and looked out around the park.  Children of various ages were running around and playing on the playground.  He started to think about all that had happened before their trip to Xing.  Finding out that he was going to be a father took him by surprise to say the least.  He imagined he was the father of one of the kids playing in front of him.  He still feared the thought of following in his own father's footsteps and not being there when his family needed him.  Then what Michael had just said sank in, what if they were the ones to leave him alone suddenly and tragically?  His heart fluttered for a moment as he realized how painful that could be.  
  
"I... I just found out that I'm going to be a father.  My family is just starting to come together.  I don't know what it was like for you to lose your family, and I hope I never do.  To be honest, I'm more afraid that I'll end up like my father, not there when we needed him."  He had to pause for a minute, he didn't know why he was sharing this with a guy he had been fighting with earlier.  But right now, he had to stop talking before his words were accompanied by tears.   
  
"Fullme... Edward, you should go be with your family.  Don't take any moments with them for granted.  You have the power to avoid slipping into the same fate as your father.  Go to them and protect them with your life."  
  
"I would be able to if you'd just give up this plan and go back with me.  Let's just say you do find your wife and son.  Bringing them through the portal could be disastrous.  I made that mistake with Aura, and she has to live with an automail arm and leg because I didn't consider the consequences of bringing her through.  I'm telling you, the risk of Truth taking it's toll is too high..."  
  
"IT'S THEM!" Michael excitedly mumbled under his breath and nodded towards the far end of the park.  Ed turned to look in that direction, and saw the woman and boy from the picture Michael had shown earlier.  Edward hopped up from the bench and tried to pull Michael up but all he could do was stare at his missing family, tears silently falling from his eyes.  A faint smile appeared as he watched his boy play and run, his mother smiling as she watched him as well.  
  
"C'mon Michael, we need to get out of sight before they see you!"  Edward pleaded as he continued to coax him to his feet.  He looked in the direction Michael was staring at just as the little boy noticed the two of them.  
  
"Daddy?  Daddy!  Mom, Daddy made it to the park today!" The little boy ran towards the bench as Michael stood up, just in time to hug his son as he ran into him.  He couldn't stop the tears now, and openly sobbed with joy.  
  
"Hey big guy, how are you doing?" Michael said as he held the boy still so he could take a good long look at him.  
  
"I'm okay Daddy, but why are you crying?  Are you sad?" the boy asked Michael, who wiped away his tears and smiled.  
  
"No son, I'm not sad, I was just so happy that I was able to make it here to see you!"  His tears continued to run down his face as his wife approached them.  
  
"So they actually let you leave the office at a decent time for a change?  I'm glad you made it, he always asks me when he'll see you."  She paused for a moment as she noticed the strange look on her husband's face and the tears on his face.  "Are you alright dear?  Did something happen?"  
  
Michael couldn't stop staring at her, "No sweetheart, nothing's wrong.  I'm just relieved that I had the chance to be here to see you two, that's all."  
  
"That's good, and who's this... interesting young man here?" she said as she looked Ed over.  
  
"Oh this is Edward.  He's a new intern at the office that recently moved here.  He isn't very familiar with the area yet so I invited him to come along to get better acquainted with his new town."  
  
"That's nice of you, maybe we could invite him over for dinner?  We're having vegetable stew tonight if that sounds good."  
  
Edward's ears perked up when he heard stew, his favorite dinner.  Michael spoke before he could say anything however.  "I'm... I'm really sorry dear, I only had a brief window of time to get away from work.  Edward and I need to... need to get back to a very important project we've only just started.  I just wanted the chance to see you guys again."  
  
His wife grew suspicious of Michael's sudden need to leave, but she had gotten used to her husband spending more time at work, she decided to let it go.  Maybe now that he had a new intern working for him, he would be able to leave the extra work for someone else and spend more time with them.  She didn't want to cause a scene that could possibly ruin that.  "Okay dear, but please consider trying to cut back on your hours at Linkin-Hack, we really miss you at home."  
  
"Sure...sure thing sweetie.  And keep that pot of stew hot, I'll be home before you know it."  He held her close and kissed her forehead, then bent down and gave the boy a hug.  "You be a good boy for your mother, okay?  I'll see you at home soon, buddy."  The boy seemed puzzled, but he smiled and waved as Michael and Edward walked away.  
  
"So... did you decide..."  
  
"I couldn't do it." Michael said quickly and with a shaking in his voice.  "As soon as I saw them, all I could think of was how they just seemed to... fit here.  I can't tell you how much better I feel after seeing and talking with them, Edward.  I wish I had the strength to ask them to come with me.  But you... you were right.  I don't think I could bear the thought of leaving another man... another _me_ wondering what happened to his family.  Or live with myself if they were to somehow be injured or hurt on the way through the Gate.  But there is one thing I feel we must do before we leave here Edward.  I need to get my counterpart's priorities straight so I can leave here knowing they'll be happy."  
  
"I...I suppose if we're quick about it.  We can't let Aura hold the Gate open much longer.  I believe I've heard that company name before while I was here.  We can ask someone for directions on the way."  
  
"Yes, and thank you Ed.  I'm sorry for all that I've done to wrong you and your family before now.  Once we're back, I'll destroy that manipulation device that's connected to Aura.  And do what I can to dispose of the homunculus, before he attempts to become whole.  It's time I took responsibility for my mistakes."


	13. A Portal's Frailty

"I can understand the importance of getting the point across that the guy needed to pay more attention to his family, but wasn't the way you went about it a bit... harsh?" said Edward as they quickly left Linkin-Hack, stepping it up to a run as they met the sidewalk.  
  
"The point needed to be made abundantly clear, Ed, and I think a stranger walking into your place of work and threatening to take your family out from under you is pretty clear.  The part about me being a high ranking member of this world's police and promising to keep an eye on his interaction with his family just seemed like the right thing to say.  I imagine the police here are capable of surveillance or else that threat wouldn't have held much water.  Then again, I didn't think that the people in that office could summon those same officers on us either.  But you saw the way he reacted, I doubt he'll be working much overtime from now on."  
  
"Yeah, he did look pretty worried about his family.  I'm the last person to give advice on how to handle things tactfully, but I can't help but feel this could have been done without us running from the authorities at the end!"  Michael just shrugged his shoulders as the two of them ran further down the street, the faint shouting of voices behind them.  
  
...  
  
Back on the other side of the portal, Aura continued to hold her position as the energy she emitted powered the Gate in front of them.  Al and Lan Fan could do nothing but watch as the dwarf homunculus continued to cling to his sister.  Suddenly, the creatures eye and mouth appeared across Aura's shoulder once again.  
  
"That fool... He gave up on fulfilling his wish and has the nerve to try to stop me from achieving my goal!  I don't need him or the power from that parallel world after all.  Not after realizing what you're capable of, Aura."  The creature spread itself further across her, covering her chest and up her neck.  Previously unmoving and focused on keeping the portal open, Aura now began to feel distracted by the homunculus advancing further onto her body.  As it reached the base of her skull and surrounded her neck, she could feel it struggling to gain control of her mind.  She wanted to fight back, but she feared losing control of the portal and trapping Ed and Michael.    
  
"Aura?!  What's going on?!  What are you doing to her, homunculus?" shouted Al as he approached his sister cautiously.  
  
The homunculus spread itself across Aura's face, masking her and using her own mouth to speak.  "I've assumed control of her.  That foolish man didn't have the strength or courage to take what he wanted from that other world, but I won't settle for such weakness.  I will achieve my freedom!"  
  
Al and Lan Fan paused as the creature controlling Aura stood up still holding the device in it's hands.  The dwarf began to adjust one of the dials on the box.  The portal immediately responded to the changes made and began to warp and move erratically.    
  
"It's going to deactivate the portal!" Al yelled above the noise of the portal, which began to produce violent wind within the room.  "The energy Aura's producing to keep it open is being interrupted, weakening the stability of the portal.  If it continues, it'll close entirely and brother and Michael won't make it back!"  
  
...  
  
"Ahh, the portal is just ahead, c'mon we just need to run a little further!" said Edward to Michael.  They had managed to finally elude the police and were nearly at their destination.  As they got closer, he noticed a problem with the shape of the portal.  It wasn't as stable as it was when they'd first gone through it.  If anything, it was growing smaller.  
  
"Damn, something's wrong, we need to get through it fast!"  Ed and Michael approached the portal, which began throwing short bursts of electrical pulses near the entrance.  Michael looked at Ed and grew worried.  
  
"I think the homunculus is doing this, it must know I changed my mind about our plans.  Dammit, he may be planning to disrupt the energy flow and destroy it all!  Should we go through it?"  
  
"YES!" yelled Edward, leading the way as he jumped through the wavering gateway.  Shaken, Michael gathered his nerves before following Edward through, glancing back on the world that his surviving family lived in before stepping through.  
  
...  
  
Sparks and electrical current began to run across the edges of the portal, the wind whipping against the people standing in the room.  Aura and the homunculus controlling her stood near the gate.  _Damn, they managed to make it to the portal.  Time to pull the plug on this!_   It decided to let go of the device and let it fall to the floor, disconnecting it and Aura from the flow of energy powering the weakened portal.  Just as the box was in mid-air, the first form of a person jumped forward from the portal, soon followed by a second.  
  
"Brother!  You both made it!" yelled Al as he saw the two men fall to the ground as they exited the portal.  Their reunion was cut short by the violent closure of the portal behind them.  The energy that was still being produced as the device hit the floor and broke suddenly rebounded and exploded, creating a massive cloud of smoke and ash.  Everyone that hadn't already been on the ground now ducked down to avoid the smoke from overwhelming them.  
  
"Al?  Lan Fan?  Are you still here?  Michael, are you okay?" screamed Ed as he struggled to feel his way towards the other people in the room.  
  
"Yeah, we're here.  Follow my voice brother, we're close to the exit." replied Al as they crawled towards the doorway that was spewing forth smoke towards the outside.  He could hear the others coughing and choking as they made their way past him to open air.  He was the last one to step out from the underground cellar, collapsing and sucking in the clean air while clearing his lungs of the toxicity that flooded that room.  
  
"Al, are you okay?" Ed said as he fought through his own fits of coughing and made his way to his brother.  
  
"I'll be fine, did you get Aura out safely?" Al asked since he hadn't seen her when he was leaving the room.  
  
"No, I thought she was with you?  Is she still in there?!"  Edward stood up suddenly, and even though his lungs were still recovering from the smoke of the initial blast, he was prepared to go back for her.  
  
"I don't think she's in there.  Ed, something happened before you and Michael came through.  That homunculus took control of Aura.  It was trying to sabotage and close the gate before you two could come back."  
  
Michael was recovering nearby, but he glanced at Ed as Al shared what he saw happen to Aura.  "I had just told Ed before we came through that I suspected the creature knew that I had a change of heart.  I had a feeling it was going to close the gate, but I had no idea he'd possess your sister, I swear it Ed."  
  
"I believe you, but we have to figure out what happened to it and Aura.  Didn't you say that the energy could backfire and hurt whoever was still attached to it once it was disrupted?"  
  
"Well yes, the amount of power needed to generate the portal would be too great for anyone to absorb, much less survive if it were to suddenly close or disengage.  You don't think that the rebound...destroyed her...do you?" Michael asked cautiously.  
  
"Of course not, I know she wouldn't let it happen, and I'm sure the homunculus wanted to survive as well.  It probably just wanted it to look like it destroyed them to slow us down." Ed replied.  "Why would it take control of Aura though, why not retreat back into the flask?"  
  
Michael thought for a moment then answered, "It probably realized that Aura could possibly generate the power it needed to become whole on her own, without the need of drawing the energy and souls from the people on the other side of the Gate like we had originally planned.  Our plan had only intended to use Aura's power to open the portal, because we assumed that was the extent of her power.  But if it discovered that she had much more power in her philosopher's stone than initially thought, it may have decided that taking her captive was a faster way to ensure the success of it's goal."  
  
Ed agreed,"That's possible, we only found out recently that her heart was capable of recharging her stone.  We never wanted to push the limit of her stone for fear her heart wouldn't be able to recover the energy.  That monster could take advantage of that regenerative ability.  We have to find her before it has the chance to use her like that!"    
  
Everyone followed Lan Fan back to the palace where Ling was waiting to hear what happened.  Ling gave Michael a scowling look and ordered his guards to take him away.  Edward came to his defense and quickly told Ling of Michael's sudden change of heart and told him that it may be necessary to use him to find the dwarf and Aura.  
  
"I will not condone the destruction you've caused, Mr. Quan.  Seeing as your life may still be useful in saving Aura, I'll spare it for the time being.  Don't be foolish enough to think I'll let your actions go unanswered, change of heart or not."  Ling stared at Michael for a moment before turning to Ed and Al.  "I'll have all the ports, customs and border patrols warned to look for Aura, as well as my guards.  If she or the homunculus move in my country or attempt to leave, I will know about it.  Please try to rest and recover your strength while we wait for news, you both must be exhausted."  
  
Ed and Al both looked at each other and had to agree with Ling.  They both looked ready to collapse where they stood.  They decided to take Ling up on his offer for rest, and after getting assurances that they would be notified as soon as his guards saw Aura, they both took their leave to rest up for their next challenge.


	14. A Race Begins

_So tired, I wish I could take back control, but this homunculus is too strong to fight right now.  But where are we going?_  
  
The homunculus controlling Aura was forcing her to run toward Amestris.  They stayed hidden through most of the Xing towns, but they had reached the great expanse of the desert which made it difficult to remain concealed.  The dwarf had noticed increased security activity around the edges of town, and assumed they'd been alerted to their disappearance.  It forced Aura to run faster, her automail arm and leg starting to grow hot from the unforgiving heat even now when the sun was close to setting.  She could feel the pain coming from her metal limbs, but the creature that took control of her refused to let her rest.  Shouts from nearby took her mind off the pain and focused her attention in their direction.  Two Xingese guards ran towards her yelling for her to stop.  
  
"We have orders from the Emperor himself to bring you back to the palace.  Stop where you are and kneel on the ground!" one of the guards said as they approached Aura.  
  
The dwarf replied, again using Aura's own mouth to speak.  "Sorry, you'll have to tell your Emperor that I'm declining his invitation.  Maybe some other time..."  It turned to continue on it's way when two sword edges cut through the air next to Aura and rested with one against her back and the other under her chin.  
  
"This is no invitation to be turned down, monster!  We have orders to bring you in without harming the girl you're holding captive, but we will bring her down if we must to stop you!"  
  
"My my, how brutal.  Threatening to hurt this young woman just to follow orders?  Somehow I don't feel like I'm the only 'monster' here now."  Aura side-stepped the two guards, sliding away from both blades, the one on her neck leaving a razor-thin cut in the dwarf's black covering before melting back into shape.  She dodged the guards next attack and backed away to regroup and slow their offense.  The black skin covering her arm now slid down to create a tentacle-like whip, which cracked through the air taking both guards off their feet at once.  The whip extending from her arm then swung down heavily on top of the guards.  Aura watched in horror as the dwarf beat them until they were out cold and broken.  
  
 _How could you do that?  Don't you have any respect for human life whatsoever?!_   Her anger swelled inside, wishing to fight this monster off of her.  But its hold was so strong, and she hadn't recovered all her energy from the basement explosion yet.    
  
"Respect for human life, you say?" said the dwarf, who had been able to hear Aura's thoughts at that moment.  "Why would I respect a creature that is so far beneath me?  All the knowledge I possess, the truths that I can see, and you feel like your kind is owed respect?  Your humanity is the reason the first homunculus was sent back to nothing!  It made the mistake of thinking it could compromise and work with humans to attain it's goals.  I will not make that same mistake, I will take my freedom and to Hell with anyone who stands in my way!"  The dwarf retracted the whip, looked around the scene a final time, and then made Aura start to run out into the desert.  
  
...  
  
"Hey fellas, we just got word that one of my desert border patrols was attacked last night.  It sounds like Aura and the homunculus." Ling said as he swung the door to the brother's room wide open.  The two woke up instantly, scrambling out of their beds to get ready to find their sister.  
  
"If they were out by the border, it must be planning to head back to Amestris!  But why..." Al started to wonder as they gathered their supplies together.  
  
"It doesn't matter Al, we have to get out there and catch up before that bastard has a chance to use Aura to create it's own body.  They already have a full nights head start!" Ed replied, rushing to get out the door.  They followed Ling to the main entrance of the palace.  Lan Fan and Michael met them, holding several bags and handed one to each of the brothers.  
  
"These are more supplies in case you need them.  Bombs, food, medical supplies, you know the deal.  I'll be carrying my own of course, but if we get separated for any reason we'll all have supplies."   
  
"Yeah, thanks Lan Fan, we appreciate it.  We'll need all the help we can get crossing that desert." said Ed as he threw the bag over his shoulder.  
  
Lan Fan looked over at Ling, who nodded and smiled.  "We can help you with that problem as well.  Ever since our countries have been working towards a general peace and trade agreement, we've been working on a faster way to move between our two countries.  You guys may be the first Amestrians that get to ride on it.  We have a big fancy official title for it, but personally we like to call it 'Bunny Hop'.  It's a new rail system that uses a different method of fueling to run faster.  The test runs so far have been very impressive.  Wish they had it back when we were traveling to Amestris..."   
  
"Okay Ling, we'll slap you on the back and say 'Bravo' later, we need to get moving!" Ed said as they all went out to the loading station for Bunny Hop.  The train looked nothing like the normal ones they used to get around in Amestris.  This train was slimmer, with only three cars behind the main engine car that resembled a bullet, narrow and smooth.    
  
"Don't bother asking how it works boys.  Xing is playing nice with your country, but we can't just give _all_ our secrets away now." teased Ling as he prepared to say his goodbyes to his Amestrian friends.  "You all be careful.  Get your sister back safely and destroy that monster.  And Lan Fan, make sure this one here," he nodded his head towards Michael "proves himself worth my sparing his life to help."  Lan Fan nodded and led Michael into the train car.  
  
"Thank you so much for all you've done for us Emperor Ling, we're in your debt." Al said as he bowed respectfully to Ling and then boarded the train.  
  
"Yeah thanks for all your help Ling, it was good seeing you again." Ed bowed his head toward Ling, who laughed and waved at Ed as he walked away.  
  
...  
  
Aura was nearing the Amestrian border, she could see the edge where the desert thinned out and lush green earth took over.  At least she hoped it was that, and not a mirage.  After two days traveling through the sweltering desert, she didn't think she could go on if the paradise she saw ahead was just an illusion.  Her automail left leg was warped badly from the heat.  Every step she took was painful, her stumps burnt and sore from the contact with the heated metal.  The dwarf that was using her to move was urging her forward either unaware, or more likely, unsympathetic to the suffering she was going through.  As she came closer to the borderline, she could at last see that it was real and tried to push herself towards the grass and shade.  She reached it just as her automail snapped below the knee joint, throwing her balance off and causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
"Damnit, we're here at the border and you have to fall apart now?!  Worthless humans..."  The dwarf shifted itself from Aura's right arm and went sliding down to her left leg, where it coated the broken metal and pulled it together, creating a makeshift splint.  "Now keep going, we need to get back to the original lab where that foolish human created me.  Everything is prepared and ready to go there."  
  
Aura struggled to get back up on her feet, and continued following the directions given by the homunculus.  They approached an old broken building not far from the railroad tracks.  As Aura looked around she vaguely remembered this area, they weren't far from one of the towns close to Resembool.  The dwarf led her inside the building, where she lit several lanterns, revealing several tables loaded with chemistry supplies.  A familiar transmutation circle was etched onto the concrete floor, she could feel the indention of some of the lines through the thin sole of her shoe as she stood on it.  
  
"You're of no use to me in your current condition, damn humans and your weak bodies!  Pick up that flask on the table, I'll have to take shelter in there while you build up your stone's energy.  Don't even think of letting that flask go once I'm in there either, although in the shape you're in, I doubt you'll get far."  Aura followed its instruction, retrieved the flask and walked over to the bed that she assumed Michael had used while he worked in this lab.  She sat on it and pushed herself back until she was leaning against the wall.  She held the flask in both hands resting it in her lap as the dwarf started to slide off of her and into the glass container.  She felt lighter once it had completely left her body, but at the same time extremely exhausted.  It wasn't long before sleep took her away from the pain she never thought would end.


	15. A Stowaway Discovered

"We're almost to the Resembool station, gather your things!" said Ed as he stood up on the train and faced everybody.  Even though the train was built for speed, it still took some time to get through the desert, but Ed couldn't manage to rest at all.  He couldn't stand thinking about whether they'd be too late to stop that monster from taking advantage of Aura's power.  _This is what she feared when she first discovered her stone's power, it being used to hurt others.  We can't let this bastard succeed at this, she might leave again if he does.  I can't watch her disappear again..._  
  
"Brother, try to relax a little.  We're going to find her in time, don't worry.  Michael seems pretty sure that the homunculus would go back to their lab so we just have to beat them there."  Al tried to calm Ed down, even though he was just as anxious to get going as well.  He knew how harsh a trip across the desert between Amestris and Xing could be just taking a train.  But their sister was being made to cross it by foot with hardly any supplies.  He feared what kind of condition she'd be in when they found her.  "I'll be right back, gotta use the bathroom before we stop."  
  
Ed slumped back down in his seat and slouched over with his elbows resting on his knees and his head sitting in his hands.  Al walked to the back of the car they were in and crossed through the doors to the middle car and the bathrooms.  Everyone was staying in the front car so when he heard what sounded like snoring he stood still and began to look around.  Some boxes and suitcases were at the far end of the car that he hadn't taken notice of the last time he was in the car.  As he approached the snoring grew louder, and just as he was able to see over the stack of boxes, the snoring stopped and whoever had been sleeping was now shoving boxes towards Al.  
  
"Hey!  Stop that, you're gonna make me fa...  MAY?!"  Al yelled out, not believing who he saw in front of him, half sheltered by luggage.  
  
"ALPHONSE!!" May shouted as she hurdled over the boxes between them and dove towards Al with her arms outstretched in front of her.  All he could do was prepare to catch her as she knocked the both of them over before putting her arms around him and hugging him close.  "It's so good to see you again Alphonse, I wanted to go with you guys but brother Ling said it was too dangerous, so I snuck in as the train left!  Then I got really tired so I figured I'd just stay back here and get some sleep before we got into Amestris."  
  
Alphonse couldn't help but laugh after the initial surprise faded.  "It's good to see you too May, I think you may be a little too big to be diving in for hugs though." he said as he stood up and rubbed his back where it had hit the floor.  
  
"I guess I have grown a lot since the first time we met.  I'm almost as tall as you now, bet you weren't expecting that," she said as she stood up and laughed with Al.  She had grown up a lot since she had been in Amestris all those years ago, taller and less child-like.  She could have nearly passed for Lan Fan's sister.  
  
Al shook his head and smiled, but then the smile faded and Al looked more serious than usual as he stepped closer to her and rested his hands on her shoulders.  "Emperor Ling was right though, this could be a very dangerous mission for us.  You shouldn't be getting yourself in harm's way so casually.  I'd really hate to see you get hurt, May."    
  
They gazed into each others eyes for a moment, and just as Al started to lean in closer to May the train car door slid open and Ed rushed in.  
  
"What's wrong Al?  I heard yelling and got back here as soon as I cou... MAY CHANG?!  What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Both Al and May, looking embarrassed, quickly stepped away from each other, May quickly switched from embarrassment to annoyance at Ed's tone.  "I'm here to help you and Alphonse defeat the homunculus, is that a problem?"  
  
"Well, no it isn't, but we don't know how this is going to play out, it could be really dange..."  
  
"Dangerous, yes I know," May said, cutting Ed off.  "I've been training with Lan Fan for quite some time now.  So I think I can handle some danger.  And it's not like you can make me stay put anyway, I'm here to help and that's what I intend to do!"  May finished speaking and folded her arms across her chest and nodded to show she wasn't going to be persuaded otherwise.  
  
"Just... just don't rush head-long into this before we have a chance to work out a plan first.  Al, keep an eye out for her, although I think you planned on doing that anyway." Ed told his brother, patting him on the shoulder and winking as he walked back out of the car.  
  
Al's face blushed a bright red, he tried to calm himself down before facing May again.  "We... we should probably head up to the front, we'll be stopping soon."  
  
"Yeah, sure." May said quietly as she followed him to the door and walked through as he held it for her.  As he watched her walk past him his mind raced.  _Man, what was I thinking back there... I was warning May one second and then I just couldn't stop looking into her eyes the next.  I wonder how she feels about that... moment.  And couldn't brother have waited a little longer before barging in?!_  
  
...  
  
"Aura, wake up.  You've rested long enough, it's time to start the preparations."  
  
Aura thought she was still dreaming as she heard a faint voice saying those words.  As she began to wake up the words became louder and more direct.  She found herself still sitting on the bed in the rundown lab Michael had used to bring this creature manipulating her to life.  She still felt pain whenever she moved her automail arm or leg, but the general exhaustion and tightness she had felt in her chest was nearly gone.  Her head ached as she cupped her right hand across her eyes.  She peaked through her fingers to see the dwarf still occupying the flask in her lap.  
  
"This is too much, I can't let you go through with this." Aura lifted up the flask that housed the dwarf and attempted to throw it to the floor.  The black mass shot out and attached itself to her forearm just as she let go of the glass.  
  
"I don't think so, girl.  There's no time left to waste, I will have my freedom and bring this world to its knees!"  The dwarf enveloped Aura once again, attaching itself to her neck and brain stem to regain control once more.  Aura struggled for a moment, but decided to reserve her energy.  The creature directed her to the center of the engraved circle.  She moved there slowly, limping on her broken metal leg.    
  
"Now, begin the transmutation within the circle.  It will direct energy from your stone to me, and then create an alchemic portal to your original world."  
  
"Wait, I thought using my power was enough for you to do this.  Don't drag innocent people who aren't even aware we exist on this side into this!"  
  
"I have no interest in your fool's pity and sympathy.  All you humans are is energy to use and control.  It's the fact that they are unaware that makes this plan work.  They can't fight back against an enemy they don't know exists.  Once I've grown more powerful with their souls, I'll take Amestris over and keep going from there.  Now, begin!"  
  
 _I can't believe this damn power I have is being used to hurt innocent people again.  I can't let this happen._   Aura refused to start the transmutation, but the dwarf stretched itself out across her arms and clapped them together to create the matrix necessary to start it, then slammed her hands down to the floor, activating the circle at her feet.  She started seeing red flashes around her as she could feel her energy being drained.  The dwarf pulled itself into one mass on her back as she fell to her knees.  The circle started to create arcs of red electrical current, which struck Aura repeatedly while the dwarf grew larger.  
  
"Make it stop!  It hurts, please!  Stop this!" Aura yelled out in pain, begging for this nightmare to end.  The dwarf grew larger, the electrical charges hitting Aura were now electrifying the form of the dwarf.  Limbs began to form from the darkness of the dwarf, raw flesh exposed then covered with skin moments later.  The creature continued pulling the energy from Aura's stone, growing and taking on a human form.  Aura fell over and curled herself up as best she could.  The last thing she saw was the outline of a man standing over her.  For a moment she thought her brothers had arrived, but then the person standing over her looked more like...  
  
"Michael?" Aura whispered as she passed out.


	16. A Homunculus Evolves

As Ling's new train, 'Bunny Hop' arrived in Resembool, Ed and Al were surprised to see a crowd of military personnel near the station's passenger dock.  They were even more shocked to see Mustang step up to the train as they all piled out.  
  
"General, what are you doing here?" asked Edward, in an exhaustive tone much different from the attitude and sarcasm he usually greeted Mustang with.  
  
"We were given a heads up from Xing as to what was going on with this homunculus situation.  Putting aside the fact that you deliberately ignored informing us about what really happened when you were attacked during your honeymoon, you just took off to Xing to catch the guy on your own and ended up losing your sister.  What were you two thinking?"  
  
"Look, we had everything taken care of.  I mean hey, we did end up catching the kidnapper, right Michael?" said Ed while Michael visibly grew more uncomfortable.  Ed noticed and quickly added "but he decided to help us after all, so he isn't that bad."  
  
"Fullmetal, I could care less about the idiot that created this new dwarf.  We need to know where it and your sister are so we can destroy it before it regains any of it's power!"  
  
"I can help with that, sir." Michael said quietly as he raised his shaking hand.  "I'm very sure the homunculus returned to the lab where I created it.  It's just south-east of here."  
  
Mustang motioned for Michael to approach, then they started talking to each other privately as Michael gave more detailed directions to the lab.  As they spoke, Al stepped over to where May was standing and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Alphonse?" asked May.  
  
"I... I wanted to ask you for a favor.  It's our sister, Aura.  With everything she's had to endure with this homunculus, and having to cross that desert alone and unprepared.  I'm scared to think of the condition she's in health-wise.  If you're determined to help us, could you focus on using your healing alkahestry to help her when we find her?  I'd really appreciate it if you could do that for me...err us.  Her. Hehhh." Al stumbled over his words, nervous but not knowing why.  
  
"Of course I will, you didn't have to ask me.  I'd do anything for you...uhhhmmmm your family.  Yeah!  Your family, that's it!" May seemed anxious as well.  They both went back to paying attention to what was going on with the leaders of their group.  Lan Fan was speaking to Mustang's subordinates and Ed had entered into Mustang and Michael's conversation.  Al stepped towards his brother awkwardly and May walked over to Lan Fan, glancing at Al and smiling every so often.  
  
"Okay, we got our plans worked out, now let's get out there fast people!  I shouldn't have to remind any of you of the disaster that can occur when one of these things is allowed freedom and power.  We have to assume it'll be using Aura as a hostage or host.  Avoid harming her if at all possible, but if you have the opportunity to kill that thing, you take it.  Let's move out!" yelled Mustang to the crowd of soldiers as well as Ed and Al's group.    
  
Several military trucks and cars were provided as transportation, and it didn't take them long to get to the building Michael directed them to.  Ed and his group jumped out of their vehicle before it came to a full stop.  Smoke was billowing from the broken windows and they could see flashes of light from inside as well.  Tremors emanating from the building shook the ground as the foundation of the building in front of them started to crack and shatter.  Everyone was forced back as the building collapsed, sending clouds of smoke and dust up into the air.  
  
"AURA!!" yelled her brothers in unison, holding their arms over their faces as they attempted to walk towards the demolished remains of the building that housed their sister and the homunculus.  Mustang and Lan Fan tried to pull them away from the wreckage but they shook them off.  Suddenly, a wave of forced air pushed out from the center of the lab's remains.  This cleared away all the dust in the air, giving everyone a chance to see what was in front of them.  
  
"What...is this?" muttered Michael, his voice trembling as he looked upon a mirror image of himself, shrouded in a gray cloak.  
  
"Surprised to see this face on your monster, human?  Apparently my form is based on the one who gave his blood to create me.  I suppose there could have been worse things to resemble.  But I don't intend to keep this inferior shape for long, so it doesn't matter."  
  
"You may not look the same as the other homunculus, Father.  But you're right, it won't matter because we're sending you back where you came from before anyone else gets hurt!" yelled Ed towards the creature as he scanned the debris for Aura.  
  
"Let me guess, you're looking for your sister aren't you?  She was surprisingly...durable.  I didn't expect her to be capable of providing so much energy and power towards my evolution.  You'd be surprised what she's made me capable of!  But I wouldn't be in much of a rush to find her.  I drained her life away, so I doubt immediate attention will be necessary.  It'd be a waste of your time considering I'm the one you should be worried about."  
  
"YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" yelled Ed, wild with rage after hearing what the monster just said.  "She's not dead!  You have no idea how strong she is, she'd never let a bastard like you take her out like that!"  He focused his attention on the homunculus, who put its arms up and with a quick motion, flung them open.  This released another gust of wind energy that pushed everyone further back and sent debris flying away as well.  
  
"Believe what you want, human, it's not like you'll be alive much longer yourself.  Now allow me to demonstrate my new power, compliments of your dear sister Aura."  The monster held his hands in front of him as though cupping something in his palms.  A ball of light began to form, growing larger as he waved his hands around it.  He held it in one hand, then threw it against a portion of wall that managed to stay standing.  The light hit the wall and spread across the surface, then started swirling in a clock-wise motion.  Electricity started to spark out, increasing in frequency as the speed of the circling light did.  Before them, a portal emerged, one that looked to connect to Aura's parallel world.  
  
"How can it do that?  There's no way it could have that ability!  Unless... he stole it, from Aura perhaps.  She must have developed that ability after I connected her with that device to create my portal..." Michael said, more to himself than the others near him.  The force emitted by the portal pushed them further away.  Only the homunculus stood unmoved by it's power.  Electrical arcs randomly lashed out at anyone who tried to approach the area.  
  
Al started glancing over the area for Aura, and thought he saw light reflecting off of something metallic to the right of the portal.  He found her half-buried, her automail arm smashed and barely hanging on by wires halfway up her forearm.  He pushed off what debris he could on his own and started yelling for help with the rest.  Ed rushed over as well as May.  Ed and Al lifted the rest of the heavier rubble that was pinning her down off of her.  She never looked so broken and weak before.  Al's eyes started to water as Ed clenched his fists as rage overcame him.  
  
"May, is there anything you can do?" asked Al, his voice breaking.  
  
"She's incredibly weak but still breathing.  I'll do what I can but right now I can't promise you anything."  She knelt down and placed her hands over Aura's chest and began her healing.  "It'd be best if you two weren't here for this.  Leave her to me, take down the monster that did this to her!"  
  
Al wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Ed, who nodded in agreement.  They turned away and went back towards the portal.  The homunculus had managed to tear through the soldiers that Mustang had brought with him.  Ed could only see a few survivors hiding behind barriers, as well as Mustang, Michael, and Lan Fan.  They quickly moved to their barricade to find out what they'd missed.  
  
"Well Ed and Al, that thing is now capable of making portals, if you hadn't noticed yet.  Apparently Michael believes it stole the ability from Aura.  Have you found her yet?" asked Mustang.  
  
"Yeah, May is attempting to heal her now.  She..." Ed didn't want to say out loud how bad she looked, because then it'd be real.  He shook his head and said "She'll be fine, but we're taking out this bastard that hurt her."  
  
"Easier said than done.  None of us can get close enough to the damn thing to attempt any kind of attack.  That portal needs to be closed before we can start our offensive.  And what makes matters worse, is that it looks like the homunculus is drawing some kind of power from the world on the other side of the portal.  I think it's absorbing the souls of the people there."  
  
Ed couldn't believe it, but as he looked towards the portal, he saw it for himself.  The homunculus faced the opening, arms outstretched towards it pulling the energy in.  Ed was overwhelmed, falling to his knees while staring at the portal.  _How are we going to stop this monster?!_


	17. A Counterattack Starts

"Ed...Ed...Edward, hey Fullmetal, snap out of it!"  
  
Hearing this, Edward broke out of the daze he was in and focused his attention on Mustang, who had been trying to get his attention.  
  
"Your brother thinks he may have a plan to stop the homunculus, so pay attention." said Mustang, as they crouched together to hear Al more clearly.  
  
"Okay, well if you all remember back when we fought Father.  We all attacked together to wear down his philosopher's stone.  This one shouldn't be any different.  He started out with the energy he stole from Aura, and now he's increased it with the souls of the people from her original world.  If we all attack and make it use energy to defend itself, that should eventually make it unable to contain the extra energy, and possibly send those souls back where they belong.  It may even return the energy it took from Aura as well if it's forced to return to it's original form." Al paused for a moment to see if anyone had anything to add.  
  
Ed spoke up first, "That sounds like it could work Al, but one thing about the fight with Father.  The souls of the Amestrians were returned due to the reverse transmutation circle.  We don't have anything like that set up here.  There's no guarantee that if we weaken him to where he can't contain the extra soul energy, that they'd return where they belong."  
  
"That's true, he shouldn't even be able to use any form of alchemy on that side.  Unless the portal is essentially acting as an extension of this world.  But if we close the portal the souls he's drawn here won't have any way to return.  We have to reverse what he's doing before closing it.  I just don't know how we could do that, Brother."  
  
Michael leaned in and said, "Perhaps we should ask the source of his ability.  Aura could have some idea on how to counter what he's doing."  
  
"NO!  I mean... It's just that she..." Ed was close to tears again, the mention of his sister refreshed the image of her seriously wounded and barely alive in his mind.  He noticed everyone staring past him, so he turned around to see Aura now standing behind him, along with May.  Her clothes were blood-stained and torn, her face sporting several cuts likely caused by the debris from the building.  Her automail arm and leg had wooden splints binding the broken parts together.  She still looked to be in pain, but she was alive.  Ed was still staring at her with tears in his eyes when she finally spoke.  
  
"'She' is going to be...just fine.  So why don't you fill me in on what the plan is?" Aura leaned against the barricade, wincing as she tried to make herself more comfortable.  
  
May spoke up before the boys started repeating their plans and theories to Aura.  "Ed and Al, can I talk to you for a moment?"  The brothers nodded and stepped away from the group and huddled up by May.  
  
"I just wanted you guys to know that I did all I could for her.  When I started using my alkahestry, there was a reaction I'd never seen before.  It was almost like the power I was using for the healing was being amplified somehow.  Most of the broken bones were mended, and a lot of the excessive bleeding stopped.  I splinted the broken automail as best as I could to avoid them being further damaged.  She woke up shortly after I began treating her, and insisted on joining with you guys.  She isn't completely healed, and I told her she needed to rest but she wouldn't listen to me!"  
  
"You haven't noticed by now that stubbornness is a common trait in our family?" Ed said with a smile, patting May on the head.  "Thank you for helping her May.  We should get back to working out how to stop this monster though."  They stepped back over to the main group where Mustang was just finishing repeating their ideas to Aura.  
  
"I do feel like I know the way to reverse what he's doing right now.  Unfortunately I believe it requires me to get close to him.  I agree that forcing him to use his energy to defend himself is the right thing to do, but we have to make sure the damage he's done to my home world is corrected before we close that portal.  So many innocent lives... We can't let him take them!"  
  
"But Aura, you're in no condition to get near that monster!  There has to be another way to get this done." Ed told her.  
  
"I know, Ed.  I look and feel like I belong in a scrap heap, but that doesn't change the fact that this is the only way to give those people back their lives and stop this nightmare.  Now let's get started, what do you say, Brother?"  Ed knew it was useless to argue with her and nodded his head.   
  
Mustang began plotting out how to attack the homunculus.  With him no longer able to use his flames, he was limited to using his military training to formulate the best possible offensive.  He split them up into two groups covering either side of the portal.  Ed, Mustang, and Lan Fan would cover the Eastern side with Al, Michael, and May covering the Western side.  Aura would remain hidden with several of the surviving soldiers until an opening was made to approach the homunculus safely.  The soldiers would provide cover for her while she implemented her counterattack.  
  
With everyone understanding their positions and roles, the group dispersed to cover the ground they were assigned.  The homunculus, who had been focusing his attention on the portal, turned around to see them scatter around him in an obvious semi-circle.    
  
"Well look at you all, organized and seemingly prepared to fight me!  This should provide some entertainment for a little while.  I'll even give you an advantage!" He said as he made a motion with his hand and stopped the lightning that had been preventing them from approaching the portal earlier.    
  
The two groups began their attacks, with those able to use alchemy or alkahestry sending long range attacks, creating missiles and other projectiles and sending them towards the homunculus.  Lan Fan, Mustang, and Michael attempted more short range attacks, with Lan Fan using her bombs and blades while Mustang and Michael used military weapons and guns.  The dwarf merely smiled as all of their weapons were blocked and destroyed with the protective shields he created.  He decided to let them continue with this little charade of an offensive before using his increased power to crush them like ants.  
  
"Keep going, he can't keep this shielding up forever!" yelled Mustang to the other members of his group.  
  
"Yeah, don't stop, make him have to keep his defenses up!  Wearing him down is the key, keep fighting!" Al shouted out to his group.  He was amazed at the alkahestry he saw May using, her long range attacks still surprised him.  He was glad she was using them this time, so she wouldn't have to be too close to the real danger.  
  
Lan Fan attempted a flying kick and surprisingly the monster put up his hands and took a bracing step back rather than letting his shields deflect her away.  Ed and Al knew what that meant and yelled for everyone to give it all they had.  Blocking the incoming blocks of earth and stone with his arms was showing the homunculus' weariness.  Ed clapped his hands and pressed them to the ground, forming two pillars at the homunculus' feet which grew up and over it, pinning it in place unable to move.  Al's group began to approach when the homunculus began to speak.  
  
"That was entertaining enough I suppose.  I have to hand it to you humans, you are quite persistent.  But playtime is over, and now I'll have to replenish the energy I exerted entertaining your attempt to defeat me.  Hope you're all prepared to travel..."  The homunculus used it's arms to push against the pillars holding it in place, weakening them until they eventually crumbled and broke apart around him.  He then approached the portal and made a few waves and gestures with his hands.  The portal began to swirl within itself, creating a suction wind that grew stronger.    
  
Ed made it to the homunculus first and attempted to take a swing with his fist but was quickly dodged.  The two of them continued to fight hand-to-hand, with the homunculus blocking many of Ed's attacks.  Ed quickly grew weary of fighting and resisting the pull of the portal however, and the homunculus took the opportunity to push Ed towards the portal.  The pull of it overpowered Ed and he nearly stumbled through it when Michael took a diving run at Edward and knocked him out of the way before he went through.  The force of the pull was too much for Michael however, and he began to slide backwards towards the portal.  Ed reached for him from the side of the portal's wall and caught his hand just as Michael had been taken halfway through.  
  
"Let go of me Ed, it's okay!" shouted Michael as he tried to shake himself loose from Ed's grip.  
  
"No!  I'm not going to let this guy succeed in taking any of our friends away from us!"  
  
"Ed, listen to me, I believe that this portal is only capable of sending one person through.  It was created to pull things from that world, not send anything to it.  If I go through, I'm sure it will close on it's own."  
  
"But, even if that's true..." Ed began to say when he heard a sudden burst of gunfire close by.  The soldiers backing up Aura had approached the homunculus, giving Aura the opportunity to get near it.  He watched as Aura limped up behind the creature, stopped and held out her hand and began to form a purple ball of light in her palm.  _That looks just like what the homunculus did to create the portal, is that her counterattack?_


	18. A Sister Taken

Aura focused her own energy into the light she held in her hand.  It glowed with a purplish hint of color, its brightness intensifying gradually.  She hadn't had much time to allow her own stone's energy to recharge after she used the Xing girl's healing energy to increase her own rate of healing alchemy.  She knew she had to pack as much power as she could into this attack, because she wouldn't have the energy to do it again.  When she reached the limit to what she could spare, she sprang towards the homunculus and held herself against his back, her metal arm hooked around his neck, forcing him to look up.  She then forced the light against its mouth, holding on tightly with her legs wrapped around his waist to steady herself.  She continued pushing the energy ball down the monster's throat until she was sure it was far enough to stay put.  The homunculus grabbed her before she could let go of him and pulled her over his shoulder and threw her violently to the ground before him.  He pulled her back up towards him by her throat, squeezing tightly as he yelled at her.  
  
"Just what do you think you were trying to do, I should crush you where you lay!  I'm going to..."  He paused and let go of Aura's neck and took a step back, bringing his arms up to his chest.  He began to turn red in the face and doubled over, almost looking as though it was going to be sick.  "What did you...do to me?  Ahh, this feels like...they're trying to escape! You little bitch..."  He fell to his knees still clutching his chest and stomach.  As he screamed, light was shining from his mouth, and just as suddenly, the energy and souls that he had absorbed now streamed back out from his mouth.  Like Al had hoped, the souls were finding their way back through the portal.  As the flow of souls came to an end, the homunculus collapsed on its side, drained of the energy it had just attained.  
  
Al approached Aura, who was gasping for air and holding her neck.  "Aura, are you okay?  Can you stand?"  
  
Aura nodded her head and held up her right hand and weakly attempted to pull herself up on her own, but it ended up being Al that got her to her feet.  May was nearby tending to some of the wounded soldiers that had been guarding Aura.  Al watched her and smiled, but quickly blushed and looked away when he noticed Aura looking up at him.  
  
Ed was still holding onto Michael as they watched the last of the souls return to their own world and owners.  "Okay, now that we got that part done, come on, let's get you back on our side."  He tried to pull Michael back to their side, but Michael shook his head and refused to move.  
  
"It's still open and pulling us towards it Ed, and with that monster weakened, there's nothing controlling it right now.  You have to let me go through and close it.  Listen, you have your family waiting for you to come home.  Everyone here has someone to return to.  No one else can close this portal Ed.  Besides, even though I can't replace their Michael, my family is there on the other side.  Let me return to them, please Ed."  
  
After thinking it over for a few moments, Edward smiled slightly and said,"Don't do anything stupid over there, you got me?"  
  
"Of course not, I've learned my lesson.  Thank you Ed, for giving me a chance to change.  And please thank your sister for me too, she helped me in her own way as well."  
  
Edward nodded and let go of his hand.  He disappeared through the portal's opening and Ed watched as the portal ceased its forceful pulling and closed just as Michael had predicted.  He turned his attention to the crowd behind him and joined them.  The homunculus was laid out on the ground, shaking uncontrollably.  Aura was standing near it, hardly on her own though.  Rubbing her hand against her throat gingerly, obviously depending on Al to support her.  She looked weak and tired, but focused on the monster at her feet.  
  
"Is that it?  Is it over?" asked one of the soldiers as he stared at the creature writhing in front of them.  
  
Aura answered the man's question. "Yes.  Since he was using an ability that originated from me, I was able to reverse it and return the souls back to the other side.  And he used up so much of the energy he stole from me that he can no longer maintain his human form, so he's regressing."    
  
Al added, "Yeah, we've seen this happen with Father.  It'll collapse into itself, and return back to the abyss that it came from."  
  
She nodded in agreement with her brother as they all looked on as the homunculus continued to tremble.  It stared at the humans that had gathered to watch it and grew enraged.  
  
"How dare you all look down on me!  I was destined for great things!  All the knowledge I possess, the truths I've seen...  This isn't how this was supposed to end.  I was meant to surpass all of you inferior beings!"  He slammed his fists against the ground in a rage.  Its existence was being destroyed, all because of that...that freak of a girl.  He looked towards her with contempt and saw an expression of anger on her face that took him by surprise.  
  
"You should have known better, homunculus." Aura said, staring coldly at the monster that was gradually losing the features that identified it as human.  "Reaping souls from a world that doesn't even know you exist to fuel your plot for domination in this world is disgraceful for something that considers itself a superior being.  You interrupted the delicate balance between those two worlds, and I have a feeling that Truth is going to be _really_ pissed off about that."  
  
"Pfft, you think balance is something special?  There's no such thing!  Nothing in life is truly balanced, there's your truth right there.  Balance is just an illusion created by humans to make them feel better about their own existence.  To give them some feeling of purpose or whatever it is you pitiful creatures need to believe in to get through the day."  The body that the homunculus had created was starting to turn in on itself like Al had said.  Its stomach, which now resembled a small black hole or portal, began pulling its legs into it twisting the body into truly painful positions.  
  
"It's a real shame, all that knowledge you claim to have carried with you from the other side could have been used to better everyone's existence here, including yours.  Your selfishness and pride have defeated you, not us.  And now it all has to end with you returning to nothing."  Only the homunculus' upper body and torso remained, with it's left arm being pulled through as she spoke.  
  
With its remaining arm still free, the dwarf used it to crawl closer to Aura and spoke to her directly.  "You truly believe that balance is something absolute and necessary?  Well then..."  The homunculus reached out and grabbed hold of Aura's left ankle and held tightly to it.  Aura tried to shake it off, but in her weak state the sudden pull of the arm towards the vortex knocked her off her feet.  The arm disappeared through the portal and was dragging Aura through with it!    
  
"AURA!!" yelled her brothers as they frantically tried to reach for her, but she was gone before they could grab hold of her hands.  
  
The homunculus, barely more than the frame of the portal now, spoke his final words that were meant for Aura.  
  
"Come, share in the nothingness that awaits us, and look for the balance in that!"


	19. A Sacrifice Made

Aura regained consciousness and found herself laying on her side, her face pressed against a cold white floor.  She barely had enough energy to lift her head up to look around.  Everything was washed out in white around her.  _Oh no, I'm back at the Gate again.  How am I supposed to get out of here this time?_  
  
"NO!!  This isn't right, I never got a chance to prove myself!  I refuse to go back to nothing, that's not where I'm meant to be!"  
  
A familiar voice answered back, "Oh, homunculus.  You learned nothing this time around either.  You were so focused on your own superiority, you neglected to see the real value of life and freedom.  Instead of using them to better yourself and those around you, you decided to rob others of their own freedom and life.  Even as you returned here you wished to bring an innocent down with you.  It is for this that you return to nonexistence once again.  Despite what you may think of it, balance will be restored now."  
  
Aura heard the familiar sound of a set of large stone doors creaking open, and heard the homunculus scream out as he was pulled back into his Gate.  She was relieved to know that it was gone for good, but she wasn't sure what would happen now that she was alone with Truth.  Her automail limbs were practically immobile, even if she had the strength to move she wouldn't get far.  But even so, where could she go?  Her Gate appeared before her once the homunculus had disappeared, but it remained closed.  The purple-hued lightning cracks running over the stone-faced doors didn't have the intense color it had the first time she had been through the Gate.  _It must be due to my stone's power being so drained and weak.  I won't be able to get out of here on my own, not without regaining some energy.  But how long will that take with my injuries?_  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here again, Aura.  Unfortunately it's not possible for me to send you back, even though you were brought here against your will.  And in such a weakened state, it's true that you won't be able to leave here on your own.  This does present a unique opportunity for a lesson however.  For now, we wait."  
  
Aura felt her eyes water at the thought of being trapped in this void for no known amount of time.  _What lesson could be learned like this?  And a lesson for who?_  
  
...  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!" screamed Ed as Al attempted to hold him still and calm him down.  Mustang, Lan Fan, and May could only look on with sadness after seeing Aura disappear in front of them.    
  
"Brother, you have to calm down, we have to think rationally here."  
  
"I just... how could it just pull her through like that?  Where did it take her?"  He yelled out, venting his frustration, then slowly calmed himself down.  He assessed the situation then asked, "When the first homunculus disappeared, where do you think it went, Al?"  
  
"We just assumed back to nothing, or the other side of the Gate, whatever you want to call it."  
  
Ed thought for a moment, then said "If the homunculi are created from humans, or at least from their blood, wouldn't it be safe to assume that they would have their own Gate if they're capable of using Alchemy like we can?"  Alphonse looked to Mustang and May, who nodded in agreement of the possibility.  
  
"So you think that it returned to its Gate with Aura, intending to drag her back through it's own Gate?" said Mustang.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not convinced that Truth would allow her to get pulled in with him.  Which would mean..."  
  
Al finished Ed's thought, "...she's there, waiting at her Gate, like I was waiting at mine a few years ago."  
  
Ed nodded, "Yeah, and I think if she were able to get back on her own power, she would have by now."  
  
Mustang added, "She's in there as a complete being, just like Alphonse during the fight with Father after you were sent through the portal, Ed.  Once Al defeated Father, his soul went back to his body to wait at his Gate.  She's trapped there the same way now."  
  
"Which means we already know what needs to be done."  Edward looked at Mustang and gave him a look of understanding.  He picked up a ragged piece of metal debris from the rubble and started scratching a circle into the exposed concrete foundation where the collapsed building once stood.  
  
As he worked, May stepped over to Al.  "Alphonse, what is he going to do?  He doesn't intend to... Will he really do that?"  
  
Al looked at May, who looked so sad about what was going to take place.  He nodded his head and put his arm across her shoulders and pulled her close.  Surprised at first, she froze for a moment before putting her arms around him and laying her head against his chest as they watched Edward complete his transmutation circle.  
  
"Well, that does it.  You guys won't see anything like this from me again, so enjoy the show!"  He clapped his hands together and touched his palms down to the circle.  Bright light flowed up from the lines he drew against the floor, surrounding him until he was no longer there.  
  
...  
  
Aura silently wept as she lay weakened on the ground.  A flash of light and a shadow moving against the white expanse nearby got her attention.  Truth had disappeared from its position by her Gate.  She lifted her head up and turned slowly behind her.  She was shocked to see a second Gate and a silhouette standing in front of it.  _That looks like...  No...it couldn't possibly be him!_  
  
Ed gazed at his Gate for a few moments, then turned away from it and saw her laying on the ground nearby.  "Aura!  I'm so relieved to find you here, are you okay?  Can you move?"  He rushed over to her, knelt down and helped her up into a sitting position.  
  
"I'm still weak, my stone isn't recharging as quickly here for some reason."  She looked back at her Gate as she spoke.  
  
He noticed her looking towards her Gate and glanced at it himself.  "Wow, the purple cracks across your Gate are pretty amazing, Aura."  
  
"Hello again, young Alchemist.  I take it you are here for your sister?"  
  
Ed laid Aura back down gently, then stood up to face Truth.  Aura's Gate glided through the air and moved behind her, while Ed's Gate moved to take it's place directly behind Truth.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here to bring her back home.  Something tells me that you won't just let me walk her through the doorway though."  
  
"Indeed, and I'm quite interested in what you intend to sacrifice to accomplish such a feat."  
  
Edward walked past Truth and stopped in front of his Gate.  He looked at it again, running his palms across the rough stone tracing its inscriptions with his fingers, then turned to face Truth.  
  
"I hope this is equivalent enough for you."  He pulled his left hand into a fist with his thumb out and pointed it back towards his Gate.  
  
Truth looked surprised as he saw Edward offering up his own Gate of Truth in exchange for his sister.  "Are you sure about this?  You'll never be able to perform Alchemy again once it's gone.  Are you okay with that?"  
  
"If it means getting my sister back, of course I am."  
  
Aura was shocked to hear Ed's offer, and forced herself to sit up and speak.  "Don't do this Ed!  Your alchemy means everything to you, it's your life!"    
  
Ed looked at his sister and shook his head.  "Alchemy isn't what defines me.  Well, maybe it did in the past, but not anymore.  Alchemy isn't my life, my family is what makes up my life and makes it worth living.  I was mistaken to think Alchemy could solve all our problems.  It's meant to be used as a tool, but depend on it too much like I did and it may as well be a crutch.  Even with Alchemy, bad things still happened.  What really mattered was who was there for us when we were going through our hardships.  That love and companionship overpowers Alchemy any day.  I don't need Alchemy to know who I am, I just need my family and friends."  
  
Aura began to cry as she listened to what her brother had just said.  He sounded sure of his decision, but still...  "Ed, are you sure?  You're sacrificing something so big just for me..."  
  
"You're my family, of course I'm sure!  Now would you shut up and let me be the one to sacrifice myself for you for once?!"  He turned back to face Truth.  "So is that a deal, are you satisfied?"  
  
Truth grinned deviously and started to laugh.  "You've spoken the Truth, and learned your lesson well.  Tear it down and take her home!"  Edward clapped his hands together and touched them against his Gate's doors, which then began disintegrating along with Truth.    
  
As Ed's Gate broke down into nothing, Aura's door began to open.  He walked back over to Aura, and scooped her up into his arms.  "You ready to go home, sis?"  
  
Aura had started weeping again, only this time from joy.  "Yes brother, let's go, we have family to see." 


	20. A Brother's Joy

"There she is! Aura's back!" exclaimed May as the bright flashes of light faded away around the transmutation circle Edward had made. He stood in the center of it, holding Aura in his arms. Ed quickly carried Aura over to one of the nearest military vehicles and laid Aura down in the back seat.

"She needs a doctor now, we can bring her to the hospital in Central, Ed." said Mustang, motioning for one of the soldiers to get in and drive.

"Thanks, but I think she'd be more comfortable being seen at home by Granny and Winry. I'm sure they'll be able to manage her injuries. And they're closer to us than Central at the moment, too." Ed replied.

"Very well, this young man will give you all a ride home then. Hawkeye and our reinforcements should be here any time now to help assess this mess and take care of the wounded. I'll be tied up with this for a while, but we'll stop by and see how Aura's doing before we return to Central."

"Sure, no problem. See you later, General." Ed said as he hopped into the back of the vehicle next to Aura.

Al noticed Ed getting into the truck with Aura, but he found it hard to end his conversation with May.

"Well, it looks like you need to go if you want to ride with them." May said, sounding upset about their imminent separation.

"Yeah... It was really great seeing you May. I really hate to leave like this, but I promise I'll visit you very soon." He held her right hand between his and squeezed gently. This sudden affectionate act surprised May at first, but then she regained her nerve and wrapped her arms around him. Al smiled as he embraced her, and thought of how he never wanted to let go of this precious moment.

"HEY AL! WE GOTTA GET GOING! SAY GOODBYE OR BRING HER ALONG. EITHER WAY, MOVE YOUR ASS!"

 _Way to ruin the moment, brother._ Al shook his head and hugged May tighter. He could feel the vibrations against his chest from her giggling at Ed's impatience.

Lan Fan heard Ed's yelling and noticed Al and May hugging each other close. She had suspected for some time that there were growing feelings between the two. She approached them and spoke. "You know May, If I recall correctly, you don't have any official duties at the palace for the immediate future. As you are already in Amestris, why not take the opportunity for a vacation?"

"Really? You mean I don't have to go back home to Xing right away? Oh Lan Fan, thank you! Alphonse, let's go!" She started off towards the vehicle with Ed and Aura in it and hopped into the front. Alphonse bowed respectfully to Lan Fan and thanked her, then followed May into the truck, which started to move as soon as he closed the door.

Winry had finished hanging up the last of the laundry on the clothesline. She looked back to where she had seen the smoke rising in the distance earlier in the day. She saw some faint remnants of the smoke drifting upwards, then her eyes caught movement on the road. It looked like a military truck. _Oh please be alright Ed, please bring him and everyone else back here safe and sound!_

She walked towards the front yard to meet the truck that was pulling up to the stone fence. Her fears left her as she saw Edward watching her through the window, looking a little beat up but otherwise okay. She smiled and started running up to the truck to meet him. He jumped out and rushed up to meet her, catching her in his arms and holding her close and kissing her forehead.

"It's so good to be back Winry, I've missed you so much." Edward told his wife as he held her close.

"I'm just relieved that you made it back home safely." She noticed that his automail arm and leg were almost in the same condition they were in when he left. "And who do I owe the miracle of you coming home with all four limbs intact?"

Ed rolled his eyes at Winry jokingly and pulled away from her, "Very funny gearhead, but seriously, Aura's going to need your help. She was hurt pretty bad during the fight."

"Oh no! Well get her in here guys, let's go!" She shouted to Alphonse and the soldier that had driven them home, who were getting Aura out of the vehicle. With May in tow, they carried Aura into the house and brought her into one the medical rooms. Winry followed them in with Granny and started their work. The brothers knew better than to get in the way of the Rockbell women when they were working on a patient, so they stayed in the living room and talked to May while they waited for them to finish treating Aura.

The door to the room opened and Winry stepped out. "She's going to be alright, guys. Her heart's been strained but there doesn't seem to be any long-term damage. Once the wounds and burns around her automail sockets heal we'll replace her arm and leg. I had started working on a prototype set while you were away to stay occupied. I guess I figured it would be for you Ed, but with some adjusting they'll work well for Aura. Just give her some time to rest now, she looks like she's been through Hell, poor girl."

Ed and Al were relieved to hear that she'd be okay. Alphonse decided to go for a walk with May to show her around Resembool, and Ed watched them head down the path, eventually holding hands as they went. Ed smiled, happy that his brother had found someone that he could be close to. Winry had gone into their room to rest and Granny stepped outside to smoke her pipe. Ed decided to check on his sister, and stepped quietly into her room.

She was sleeping soundly as he walked over to the right side of her bed and sat in the chair next to it. Even as heavily bandaged as she was, she still looked better than when they had first pulled her out of the rubble. He sat there, thinking back on all the adventures they'd had since he had first met her just over three years ago. The way she handled her jerk of a boss at the cafe. Teaching her how to defend herself from her stepfather's abuse. How she had saved him from Lucien's attack, and how he had brought her through the Gate to save her. Discovering she was their sister, then almost losing her when Lucien found his way to Amestris.

He remembered how his heart ached watching her go back to her home world, and how he had worked tirelessly with Al and Hohenheim to find a way to bring her back. He recalled the joy of her returning and being there for him as he got married. Finding out he was going to be a father, not long before losing their own. As he sat by Aura's bedside, he looked back on all these memories. Many of them sad and painful, while others were joyful and pleasant. He also realized that none of the moments that really mattered to him involved alchemy at all. He leaned forward in his chair, and with his elbows on his knees, he brought his hands together like he would if he was going to use his alchemy. As he did he could tell that his ability was gone, he couldn't feel the energy circulating anymore. He straightened himself up in the chair and looked back at Aura, smiling.

"It was worth it."


	21. A Fitting Name (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue- This chapter takes place about 7 months after the end of the last chapter.

"Dinner's ready!" yelled Aura as she placed the last dish on the table. It had taken her a while but she made a full recovery, adjusting to the new automail that Winry had made her was fairly simple. Central had been calling to find out when she could start assisting them in their cases again, but she had been dodging them in favor of staying close to her family. She didn't want to be away when her brother's first child was born after all.

"Awesome, what do we have to look forward to tonight, sis?" asked Edward as he left his seat in the living room to head for the dinner table.

"Hey, a little help over here?" cried Winry, who had stranded herself on the couch. She was close to her due date, and her big belly made her as helpless as an upside-down turtle.

"Oops, sorry Winry, my stomach kinda carried me away there." He walked back over to his wife and held her hand as he pulled her to her feet gently, then walked back to the table with her. The three of them sat down to eat on their own. Granny had gone into town to pick up supplies, so Aura took the opportunity to cook while she was gone. 

"Al should be home from Xing soon, so make sure you save some food for him. So how long do you think it'll be before Al pops the question to May?" Aura said as they ate. 

"You're assuming that she isn't going to ask him first," replied Ed between bites of food, with Winry giggling at the thought.

Aura laughed at the thought, "Yeah that's true. I think they're a good match. I'm not too sure how her being a Xingese princess will come into play if he does ask her for her hand, but I guess they'll cross that desert when they get to it." 

They finished their dinner with other small talk and joking around. Aura gathered the dishes to the sink and began washing them as Ed and Winry returned to their place on the couch. Ed helped ease Winry back down onto the couch and put her feet up, then sat on the floor next to her and put his ear against her stomach.

"So what do you think about Amelia? I think that's a nice name." said Winry, returning to a conversation about baby names they'd been having lately.

"Amelia? That sounds way too old fashioned. How about Erica? It's a strong sounding name, fairly modern."

From the kitchen, Aura could hear the two of them talking about baby names. Something seemed to be amusing her about it, because she couldn't stop smiling and laughing quietly to herself as their discussion went on.

"Erica Elric? What kind of tongue twister name are you trying to put on your child?" Winry thought for a moment, "Sophia is nice. I think it's an elegant and classy name."

"If you want her to be sniffing sour wine and snobbing it up with the socialites maybe..." Ed replied as he put his hand on his wife's stomach and felt their baby move and push against it. "See? She even kicked you over that one."

Aura finished the dishes, walked into the living room and sat down on the chair directly across from her brother and Winry, grinning as she looked at her pregnant belly while picking up the newspaper.

Ed noticed and asked, "So what's so funny, Aura? Think you can come up with any better names?"

"Girl names? Yeah, maybe. But I think you guys are wasting your time with that. I really hate to spoil the surprise, but you may want to consider boy names instead."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Winry and Ed together. "Wait a minute... just how could you...you know it's a boy?!" asked Ed.

Aura could only smile and shrug her shoulders. She had her suspicions as to how, but still couldn't give him a straight answer. She just...knew.

The two siblings looked at each other and knew what his name should be. "Owen."


End file.
